el crepúsculo de Procne
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: Un ángel cayó del cielo ¿que harías si tres días después te dicen que tienes que volver a unificar a cinco naciones separadas durante mucho tiempo?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que subo a Se lo quiero dedicar a basique me dió ánimos para subirlos! Además de ayudarme con ciertas cosas. La verdadera historia de este fic, es una novela, y en realidad tiene a Tomoyo y a Eriol como personajes secundarios --U ¡Espero que lo disfruteis! (especialmente para los fans del TxE XD)

**EL CREPÚSCULO DE OYOBI**

**PRÓLOGO**

Hace ya mucho tiempo, el mundo estaba en cataclismo, y nadie sabía como pararlo. La lucha entre los guardianes, que principalmente deberían proteger a sus dueños de cualquier peligro, fue la principal causa de este. Al ir luchando, ellos mejoraron su fuerza, hasta tal punto, que se descontrolaban, creando destrucción a su alrededor.

La guerra entre los guardianes de la naturaleza y el fuego, siempre estuvieron presentes. Ya que las criaturas verdes necesitaban los minerales de las tierras rojaspara crear pociones, medicamentos, como cualquiera puede imaginar. Peroel reino del fuegolos necesitaba para crear sus armas.Dde esta manera Sernie, emperatriz del reino del fuego, declaró la guerra contra Narwa, emperatriz del reino verde, para que dejara de recoger los minerales de su tierra sin control alguno, por que acabaría deshabitándola

A continuación, vinieron la guerra entre los guardianes aire y oscuros.

El reino del subsuelo, creía que los ángeles eran cuerpos sin vida. Mientras que el reino de luz, pensaba que las criaturas de su ahora rival eran mortíferas y atroces.

El reino de los océanos, nunca tuvo rival, pero al estar menos protegido era el blanco fácil de toda pirexia

De este modo, la mayoría de estas catástrofes se volvieron irreversibles.

Primero, los bosques crecieron sin control; después, las montañas entraron en erupción sin ningún motivo; mas adelante, las llanuras se convirtieron en desiertos, luego, los pantanos escupían veneno; y por último, los mares hervían.

De está destrucción, un díacomo cualquier otro, el cielo se partió. y como un milagro, cayó delos cielos una gran ave,a la cual le llamaron Oyobi, el ave de la luz.

Oyobilanzó sobre todo Pirexia una enregía cristalina,que quemó lo que quedaba del mundo. Consumiéndolo.

Pero al irse Oyobi, todos los humanos vieron entre el desértico suelo de las antiguas llanuras, unas pequeñas plantas que se dejaron ver por el estéril suelo.

También empezaron a crecer de los restos de los árboles nuevas plantas. De los que eran mares y océanos, ahora convertidos en tierras estériles, empezó a fluir agua de las grietas de la tierra. Las montañas empezaron a volver a crecer casi sin darse cuenta. Y el agua se empezaba a acumular en los pantanos.

Después de esto, se evitaron la mayor parte de los combates entre los guardianes, e inclusoreservaron lugares de cada reino para este tipo de luchas

Oyobi no fue a parar muy lejos, se encerró asi mismo, en un lugar remoto entre lor reinos del fuego y del agua, y de esta manera, se crearon las tierras de Arco-luna. Una tierra, en la que por el día brilla fuertemente un arcoiris, y por la noche, la luna sustituye al arco-iris. Esto se debe a que la energía ed Oyobi permanece en el exterior, y su alma y cuerpo en el interior.

Se puede observar que, encima del arco-iris y en el costado de la luna, se encontraban dos pedestales, uno dorado y otro plateado, que tienen una cavidad redonda. Y en medio de estos dos, había una lápida tan negra como la pez, donde estaban escritos unas runas hasta el momento indescifrables, o por lo menos eso parecía ser.

Hay gente que sospecha que tiene que ver con ambos pedestales, ya que el oro es un poco símbolo del reino rojo, símbolo de las armas, especialmente una con la hoja dorada, y de otra forma no muy diferente, la plata es del reino azul representando a los ríos mares… pero especialmente a un océano, el mas grande de todos, que sus aguas son de plata, y por eso se le llama el gran océano Mercurio, bautizado con tal nombre por su color, que es la razón por la cual está en medio de ambos reinos.

Las historias pasan, una leyenda contada desde que comenzó, pasando de generación en generación, este es el comienzo de esta historia

**_To be continued..._**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Que ilusión¿qué os ha parecido a todos?. no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que¡Esta dedicado a Basileia! Enviarme un RR para saber que os ha parecido, o por si tengo que seguir o abandonar el fic...--U Si queréis podéis preguntarme, decirme que os ha parecido, sugerencias, si queréis que lo siga o no,... ¡Lo que queráis!

Un saludo a todos:

**_Zaphi_**

****


	2. Actos rebeldes

Hola de nuevo! lo primero que tengo que alcarar, es que este fic viene de una novela, llamada del mismo nombre, que tambien me pertenece, si alguién la quiere leer, os la pasaré con mucho gusto.

Los cambios que hay en la novela, son que EyT son personajes secundarios, la historia no está redactada de la misma manera, y poco mas.

**Tambien quiero aclarar, quealgunos de lospersonajes, en este caso Tomoyo, Eriol y Spinel, pertenecen a CLAMP. **

Ahora os dejo con la historia ;P

**1.Actos rebeldes**

En el inmenso castillo del Mefidros, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba aquella mujer que reinaba en él, Phage. No se parecía a ninguna de las criaturas que por allí habitaban. Tenía la piel muy blanca para ser de un muerto, aquella piel limpia no podía pertenecer siquiera a los ángeles. Si no fuera por su traje negro y el símbolo del Mefidros, se podría haber jurado que no era de aquí, del reino negro. Estaba pensativa sobre su cama, que era una gran losa de piedra, ya que si ella tocaba algo que está o estuvo vivo, la pudriría al mínimo contacto con su blanca piel. La emperatriz se levantó de aquella cama al sentir una presencia que no le traía nada bueno y al mirar por el amplio balcón de aquel reino, se encontraban las chimeneas del Dros contaminando el ya pútrido aire. Pero eso no era lo que le traía un muy mal presagio.

Siguió mirando a través del espeso Dros. Las criaturas que habitaban estaban muy tranquilas, además tampoco suponía aquella presencia tan fuerte.

Tampoco había ningún intruso del reino rojo por el Dros. ¿Qué era aquello que le suponía aquella única presencia?

Cerró sus ojos. Y los demás sentidos empezaron a trabajar. De repente, sus oídos captaron el susurro del aire, y era un batir de alas jóvenes.

Intentó localizar de donde provenían aquel batir de alas. Casi al instante se dio cuenta de que venían del cielo. Pero no del cielo del reino negro. Si no más allá de las nubes, más allá de donde llegaban los gases de las chimeneas del Dros.

Al enfocar su prodigiosa vista hacia el oscuro cielo, logró ver que un ángel sobrevolaba el reino negro. ¡Claro, esa presencia solo podía ser de un ángel. Fijándose en el ángel, Phage pudo notar el miedo de aquella criatura, tenía miedo de ser descubierta y atrapada. Al darse cuenta de ello, decidió empezar a saltar por los tejados del castillo, para así poder cazar a aquel ángel, los ángeles eran problemas del reino negro, si había uno, no venían solos, y lo único que querían eran atacar al reino.

Como el ángel brillaba, no hubo ningún problema en verlo y pillarlo por sorpresa. Llegó al tejado. Y esperó, esperó a que su presa llegara a su alcance.

Estaba oculta bajo el aire del Mefidros, y ella era la única que veía a su presa, que se notaba que era una joven. Cuando el ángel estuvo muy cerca de la emperatriz, ella se le abalanzó, logró subirse a la espalda de aquel hermoso ángel.

Al contacto con la piel de la mujer, la espalda del ángel empezó a convertirse en ceniza, pudriéndose. El ángel lanzó un terrible alarido de dolor, e intentó liberarse de ella. El ángel no lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Phage, cuando en un descuido de la misma le hizo caer al techo del castillo. Su guardián, un cuervo gigantesco, logró coger al ángel de las alas. Y se lo trajo a su compañera. El grandioso cuervo le destrozó una de las alas del ángel al cazarlo, con lo que le sería imposible la huida.

En la cara del ángel, se vio reflejado todo su miedo, y se notaba más en aquellos ojos amatistas. Phage le preguntó a aquel ángel que se encontraba en las poderosas garras de su guardián:

-¿qué haces sobrevolando el reino negro?-

El ángel no contestó, todavía no se reparaba del susto que acababa de recibir, entre la sorpresa de aquella mujer, y el ataque de su guardián.

-¿Me vas a contestar?- Phage seguía con una calma extraordinaria. Pero el ángel siquiera la mirada.

-Iba a… el reino rojo. Me gustan mucho las construcciones que allí hacen.-dijola joven ángel.

Aunque el ángel no la miraba, notó en sus ojos que le estaba mintiendo.

-Mientes ¿o me equivoco?- continuo con serenidad. Al cabo de terminar de decir dicha frase, le hizo una seña al cuervo. Y el cuervo cerró más sus garras sobre el ángel. Que gritó de dolor.

-Di la verdad-

El ángel al fin la miró. Esos ojos seguían teniendo miedo.

-Quería ver el reino del Mefidros. Nunca he podido ver más de la espesura de aquel pútrido gas. Aunque todo el mundo me decía que no me acercara, al ir tan bajo pude divisar ciertas cosas. Y volaba casi pegada al gas.-contestó. Esta vez veía que esas palabras eran sinceras.

-¿Nunca te han dicho el por qué de no acercarte por aquí?- Siguió Phage

-Me dijeron que había criaturas más allá del gas. Criaturas muy peligrosas para los ángeles. Pero pensaba que si no entraba al gas, no iba a pasar nada.

-Con que un ángel travieso ¿no?- Phage sonrío.

- si, si así lo quieres llamar- el ángel ya había dejado el miedo atrás, para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Phage cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-Esto te va a costar la vida- siguió Phage- Ya no te necesito para nada. Te he dejado estar viviendo más de lo debido.

Phage levantó la cabeza, fijándose otra vez en esos ojos amatistas, ahora llenos de sorpresa y terror. Pensando que no sería muy peligrosa aquella mujer, ella iba a ser la causa de su muerte, la que acabaría con su vida, yella que hará sufrir a los demás ángeles, todo estopor el simple hecho de no obedecer. Cerró sus ojos, y de ellos empezaron a salir lágrimas al acordarse de su reino, y pensar que no lo volvería a ver.

Su mano ya estaba cerca de tocarsu piel blanca. Tanto como la suya.

Phage paró de acercarse para preguntar:

-¿Cómo te llamas? -

Sorprendida, el ángel abrió sus ojos para ver aquella mano blanca apunto de tocar su piel, para quemarla para el resto de la eternidad. Luego se fijó en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos negros, tan profundos que no sabías que podían decir.

-Me llamo Tomoyo- dijo el ángel.

-¿Tomoyo? Bonito nombre.- La mano volvió a acercarse nuevamente.

-¿por qué lo quieres saber?-

-tan simple como que porque quiero saber el nombre de mis víctimas-

Tomoyo notó que su piel era blanca, tanto como la suya y preguntó:

-He oído que por aquí todas las criaturas están muertas ¿cómo es que tiene la piel blanca, como yo?- replicó el ángel

-mmmh...¿Que mas te da? no deberías tomar importancia a este asunto- dijo esto mirando hacia el suelo. Y volvió a acercar su mano

Tomoyo cerró los ojos antes de que la mano tocara su piel. Algo simplemente ya, inevitable.

De repente, los oídos del ángel escucharon el silbido del aire. Venía con una presencia de magia. Esa magia chocó contra el cuervo. Lo único que pudo hacer Tomoyo es mirar el impactó y ver como el cuervo recibía el golpe, que lo único que logró es hacer que sus patas se abrieran dejando caer al precioso ángel al suelo. Phage ya se había retirado hacia atrás para evitar el impacto. Tomoyo estaba medio consciente. No podía abrir los ojos. Pero sintió que alguien la cogía la apoyaba en algo que la llevó hacia otro lugar al parecer mas seguro.

No podía sentir que tipo de magia era, y por un momento pensó que eran ángeles en su búsqueda, no podía estar segura, pero pensar que habían vuelto para buscarla le hacía feliz, y a la vez le incomodaba, pensando en el severo castigo que tendrá que pasar.

De todas formas no estaba segura de que fueran ángeles, no le quedó mas remedio más que abrir los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos vio a una enorme pantera o lo que fuera con unas alas verdes de mariposa. Pero lo primero que miró al despertarse fueron dos ojos que parecía que tenían incrustados dos zafiros. Esas dos gemas estaban oscurecidas por alguna razón. Era como mirar directamente a unos zafiros manchados por ceniza. Una ceniza muy difícil de quitar. Tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azules y al parecer era de piel clara. Pero no era tan blanca como la suya. Él tenía una de sus manos apoyada en su vientre, al parecer, aqueljoven estaba preocupada por ella. No se dio cuenta de que ella ya había abierto los ojos

Pero de todas maneras en su vida se hubiera imaginado una criatura tan rara como esa. Pensó que por sus rasgos debía de ser una criatura verde. Alas de mariposa y cuerpo de bestia eran cosas normales de allí. Pero al tocar a aquella inmensa bestia voladora se dio cuenta de que era un guardián negro. Esto si que le sorprendió. Así que le dijo a su guardián:

-Te necesito-

Delas alas de Tomoyosurgió una magia de color azul y blanco.

Las pequeñas motas de energía blanca azulada empezaron a crear una nueva forma. Al ya estar formada la nueva forma, brilló la criatura para luego verse el verdadero aspecto de la criatura.

Era una criatura pequeña, blanca, y unos ojos que emanaban amabilidad y ternura. Tenía las alas como las que ahora tenía Tomoyo, a pesar de su tamaño, ya que era lo que ams se notaba de su cuerpecito. Su voz era infantil, pero parecía esa voz juguetona y comprensible que tenía alguien de corazón puro.

Nunca usaba la boca para hablar con su compañera. Usaba la boca solo para hablar con otras criaturas, ya que estaban tan unidas, que habían desarrollado la telepatía. De esta manera, nadie nunca se enteraría de sus palabras

"_¿Qué ocurre?" _le preguntó su guardián.

_¿Conoces a esta pantera y al chico que la monta?"_

"_No me suena, pero el cuervo me ha destrozado el ala"._

"_Deberíamos saber que planes tienen estos dos con nosotras. No me traen un buen augurio criaturas de aquí."_

Tomoyo se incorporó. Se acercó al hombre y este se giró para ver a aquel ángel reincorporarse. No se fijó en la criatura que llevaba. Después de terminar de sentar le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me habéis salvado?-

Le sonrió y le contestó:

-Me extrañó mucho que estuvieras en las garras de Murkara. Además, dudo que un único ángel quisiera hacer daño a mi reino.

-¿Quién eres?- continuó el ángel

- Soy Eriol.

-¿No te importaría mucho llevarme a mi reino? No me siento bien aquí.

Él le dedicó otra sonrisa al ángel, y le contestó:

-Ya sé que no estas bien aquí. Pero sería muy arriesgado para mí subirte a tu reino sin que me vieran. Ya que si me ven me daría una muerte segura. Además, antes de irte debería curarte tu ala. Si nos pillaran volverían a intentar matarte. Murkara ya te estará buscando.

-¿quién es Murkara?

- Es el cuervo que te cogió. Que es el guardián de nuestra emperatriz Phage.

-¿entonces porqué desobedeces a tu reina?

- No es mi reina, antes no lo era, por lo menos. No soy de estas tierras, pero no tengo mas que el remdio de vivir aquí. Bueno, dentro de poco llegaremos a mi hogar. Allí seguiremos hablando. Después de todo, deberías dormir.

"_Yo creo lo mismo que él. Dudo que nos quieran matar, además debería curarme el ala. El hombre y la bestia no se han fijado en mí. No me necesitas mas ¿vale, recuerda que tienes que tener mucho cuidado" _dijo su pequeño guardián.

"_Está bien, creo que tienes razón. No creó que nos quieran hacer algo. Además parecen muy amables… " _replicó con una sonrisa

"_Es verdad, amiga, adiós"._

Después de esta pequeña conversación, el guardián volvió a las alas de Tomoyo. Y luego Tomoyo quedó profundamente dormida.

Phage saltó hacia atrás y evitó el impacto. Miro donde se encontraba Murkara, su cuervo. Al parecer no le había pasado nada; Pero el ángel que llevaba había escapado ¿cómo? No se lo podía explicar.

-Murkara¿dónde está el ángel?- Preguntó Phage a el cuervo.

El cuervo solo emitió un graznido y movió la cabeza de lado a lado negativamente. Phage cerró los ojos.

-Encuéntralo-

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, el cuervo se volvió pequeño. Y empezó una búsqueda; más bien, una caza. Una caza que podría terminar con la muerte de aquel ángel y también con la de alguién mas.

Después de un largo viaje, por fin llegaron al hogar de Eriol. Lo primero que hizo nada más ver su hogar fue despertarla. Pero antes de hacerlo, admiró al ahora durmiente ángel. Al verlo, notabas como la paz que ella sentía se te metía en la piel. Había conocido a muchos otros ángeles, que eran los que venían a atacar al reino negro. Y él había visto luchar alas criaturas del reino negro y, por muchos ángeles que había visto y luchado, nunca encontró un ángel tan hermoso como este. No sabía su nombre. Pero dentro de poco lo sabría. Apoyó una de sus manos en el costado del hermoso ángel que se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado. Después con su mano empezó a mecerlo lentamente mientras le decía:

-Despierta, despierta-

El serafín abrió los ojos lentamente. Subió la cabeza para volverse a encontrar esos zafiros oscuros enfrente de ella le estaba sonriendo de nuevo y ella correspondió a su sonrisa.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó el ser alado que ahora le estaba sonriendo.

-Ya llegamos allá donde te prometí que te llevaría-

Después de un rato la gran bestia negra aterrizó al lado de la puerta del hogar de él.

Tomoyo bajó de esa formidable bestia. Pero al intentar ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que cuando Phage le agarró, una de las piernas de la mujer demonio toco al ángel, haciendo que un músculo de la pierna se pudriese, y por esta desgracia, no pudo levantarse y calló de bruces al suelo.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Eriol al ángel.

- Creo que… aparte de que Phage me hayacorrompido el nacimiento de… las alas, también,… me quemó una pierna.- dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor. En todo el trayecto desde que Eriol le había salvado, entre las conversaciones entre ella y su guardián y con Eriol, no se dio cuenta de que esas heridas eran mortales y la estaban matando, aparte de que dolían. Eriol al darse cuenta de la pútrida piel que llevaba el ángel en el nacimiento de sus esplendorosas alas, aunque una de ellas estuviera rota, y en el muslo, no le quedó mas remedio que cogerla y subirla hasta la habitación donde iba a dormir. Ella se sujetó al cuello de Eriol que al sentir sus calidas manos sobre él se sonrojó. Ya que era la primera vez que entablaba amistad con un ángel.

La dejó en una cama de un cuarto pequeño. Aún así, a Tomoyo le pareció reconfortable. Eriol se fue un momento, dejando a Tomoyo sola en el pequeño cuarto que nunca había estado ocupado. Después de un rato, distinguió a Eriol aparecer por la puerta de la habitación con objetos de medicina.

Después de vendarle el ala rota y haber parado el crecimiento del dolor, le preguntó a Tomoyo:

-¿te encuentras mejor?-

Tomoyo solo le miró a los ojos, para luego contestar:

-Si-

-Perdona, pero yo te he dicho mi nombre ¿no deberías decir tú el tuyo? Si se puede saber, claro- preguntó con una sonrisa

Al darse cuenta de ello, el ángel se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta de que ella no le había dicho su nombre.

-Pues…- ella seguía con el sonrojo- me llamo Tomoyo-

-Bonito nombre, Tomoyo-

- La emperatriz también me lo dijo- ante esta afirmación, sonrió.

Se quedaron hablando de sus reinos, sus vidas y demás. Pero ninguno de ellos reparó en que estaban siendo observados por un cuervo normal, que no era otro que Murkara transformado, después de descubrir esto, volvió con Phage, para contarle todo lo visto.

**_To be continued..._**

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

**Que llegas!**

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

**¡Que vas mas lento que el caballo del malo!**

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

baja

Te has molestado en bajar para leer:

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Gracias por molestarte en bajar tanto para leer mis absurdas notas! aquí puedes encontrar las respuestas a los rewiews que me han dejado!

**Xetil the destiny:** Uh! mi primer RR! XD ¡Además de toda mi vida! si si... te haré caso y atenderé a las clases de Lengua, que tengo mucho que aprender. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap:3 ¡Que bien que de todas maneras te haya gustado!. Pirexia, aunque signifique también otra cosa, es el nombre de la dinmensión, la historia (que te lo diga Basi) la tenía preparada hace mucho¡si quieres leer la original aquí estoy!;)

**Basileia Daidojiu:** ¡Pero si ayer no estuviste¿como me has dejado un RR¡POr lo menos te di una sorpresa que era lo que queríaaaaa! >- .. Espero que sigas actualizando, que tengo el siguiente cap preparado de la historia original ;) que te la pasaré en cuanto pueda.¡Como ya sabes, te la dedico a ti, por que tú me ayudaste a escribirlo, y tmbién me animaste a subirlo!XP


	3. Alegría de ángel

**Siento el retrasooooooo:( **Es que se fue mi musa, y ademas se me quedo corto. Disculpen la demora, pero espero poder subir el siguiente cap mas pronto y mas largo. Disculpenme

**3. Alegría de un ángel**

Murkara volaba por el oscuro cielo del Mefidros, dirigiéndose implacable hacia el castillo del lugar, donde su ama le esperaba con buenos resultados.

Phage seguía esperando a que su guardián volviera, y ya estaba anocheciendo. La luna llena se alzaba al cielo, hermosa, y Phage la miraba mientras seguía esperando. Al final, el ave apareció, se acercó al ventanuco. Paró el vuelo, agotado. Al rato, voló sobre el hombro de la emperatriz, y al oído le dijo algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en una habitación, una joven dormía placidamente, al rato abrió sus ojos amatistas, y vio el lugar donde se encontraba, su acompañante se había ido. Y ella esta completamente sola en la habitación.

La noche había llegado, y la gran luna blanca se superponía a millones de estrellas. Intentó conectarse con su pueblo, pero por desgracia no funcionaba, el gas le estaba matando. Ahora ya sabía que era capaz de hacer el gas de las chimeneas, y porque corrompía la capa de ozono.

Respiraba mal incluso, esto hizo que el ángel se protegiera batiendo las alas, por lo menos para apartar el humo, y luego hizo un hechizo de protección para que no le siguiese afectando.

-_al fin despertaste_

Su guardián estaba hablando a su mente

_Estoy bien_

_¿Segura?_

_Que acabe de despertar, no significa que esté mal_

_Pues este gas huele a rayos…¬¬_

_¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya nos hemos protegido_

_Tú no sabes que son 7 horas soportando…_

_¿7h llevo dormida?_

_En realidad 6h 48min _

_¿Entonces porqué me dices 7?_

_Porque suena mejor _

_¬¬_

La conversación acabó aquí, cuando un chico entró en la habitación.

-¿ya has despertado? Pensaba que te iba a quedar más tiempo…-

-Creo que no tengo sueño-

-llevas solo 7h dormida-

-Son 6h 50 minutos-

-ya han pasado, en realidad son 7h 13 minutos

-Si me acaban de decir que en realidad…

-Tu guardián contó desde que despertaste, yo desde que he venido-

-¿han pasado 25min desde que desperté?

-Más o menos-

Eriol se acercó, despacio, y la abrazo

-Deberías volver a dormirte…-

-Iría pero… algo está ocurriendo-

-¿el qué?-

-No lo entiendo, es como si entraran en mi…- sin acabar la frase, los ojos del pequeño ángel brillaron tenuemente de un color azulado. Extendió sus alas con fuerza, dejando a Eriol tirado en el piso. A continuación, se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana, se apoyó en el alfeizar, y amplió sus alas para comenzar el vuelo, subía estrepitosamente hacia la luna, implacable.

-¡Spinel!-Eriol llamó a su guardián, mientras este se subía en el mismo alfeizar que segundos antes había estado ella.

Spinel apareció por debajo, y empezaron a ascender hacia la joven.

El ángel fue visto por muchas criaturas del Dros en una imagen increíble, la luz de la luna la dejaba en una sombra delante de esta, el brillo natural de las alas de un ángel dieron el aspecto de algo incapaz de corromperse, algo que no les gustaba a las criaturas del Mefidros.

Encima de la bella imagen, una esfera semitransparente lucía cono resplandor azulado encima de la cabeza de ella.

Sus alas se reinclinaron hacia, para darle espacio a las manos que alargó para coger la esfera.

Spinel subía lo más rápido que podía, pero aparte de que el ángel había salido antes, volaba mucho más rápido de la velocidad que puede llegar Spinel.

Cuando Tomoyo estuvo a punto de arropar a la esfera entre sus níveas manos, Spinel logró llegar unos segundos antes, le propinó un golpe que no le hizo daño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarla de la esfera.

La esfera, como si tuviera vida propia, desapareció de la vista cuando Eriol miró que había sido de ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando el cuervo terminó de dar la buena noticia a Phage, ésta sonrió, y diciéndole algo al cuervo en un susurro, el cuervo voló felizmente por el cielo oscuro, donde volvió a su forma original de un cuervo negro gigante, de ojos azules oscuros, y tres plumas azul marino gigantes en su cabeza. Sus alas, negras como el azabache, mostraban a la luz un tenue tono azulado. Después, su cola estaba amarrada a una cinta plateada, se dirigía acechante, y sin ser visto, al lugar el cual Phage le había dicho que fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de lo sucedido, Eriol y Spinel, junto a un ángel caído, volvieron al lugar donde estaban antes de lo ocurrido.

Al parecer, ella no había recibido ningún daño físico, y no podía saber si tenía algún otro daño. Por el momento no podía hacer nada, y se tuvo que conformar con esto.

(NA: aquí aclaro algunos puntos de Eriol, porque éste no pertenece al Mefidros, y como llego a estas tierras)

_Él sabía algo extraño de su pasado, aunque juraría haberlo hecho, no había nacido en el Mefidros, aparte de que no se parecían en nada con las criaturas de aquí (¿Cómo quieren que ponga a Eriol como naciente de un pantano?) recordaba vagos recuerdos sobre un lugar brillante, con agua pura, donde no tenía que ir muy lejos para conseguirla, rodeado completamente por ríos de agua pura, un lugar donde poder respirar tranquilo._

_Un lugar que no era mancillado por criaturas corruptas o haber algo que manchase el mundo puro en el cual se encontraba. Aunque hubiera sido en una época que no se recuerde nada, él las recordaba, y anhelaba poder volver a esas tierras donde todo es posible._

_Recordaba a un pequeño gatito blanco de alas de mariposa azuladas que lo acompañaba a donde iba, su guardián._

_Recordaba que tenía una hermana pequeña, con la cual siempre estaba, pasaban siempre el tiempo juntos según sus recuerdos._

_Recordó algo, algo terrible que cambiaría su vida para siempre una vez, salió con su hermana, cuando entre sus juegos, oyó unos gritos, llamándoles, sin duda eran de sus padres, parecían decirles que se fueran, que huyeran, pero su hermana, prediciendo que pasaba, fue a casa. Él solo pudo gritar para que regresara, pero después de perderle de vista, echó a correr tras ella._

_Cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde, la casa estaba completamente destrozada, sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco, él entró lo más rápido posible, cuando pasó por el umbral, vio a sus padres tirados en el suelo, al parecer, sin vida. Se agachó ante ellos, y lágrimas empezaron a rodar. Luego, se levantó, y fue al cuarto de su hermana y también suyo. Solo había manchas rojas por todo el piso. Su cuerpo había desparecido, o con una mera esperanza, estaba viva._

_Estaba perdido, moriría, ya que nadie puede darle la comida y el agua necesaria para seguir, dentro de poco sería solo un recuerdo de la gente que conoció. Al mirar al vestíbulo, encontró a dos mujeres, en realidad 1 mujer y una niña más o menos de su edad. Ambas, llevaban un traje negro, de piel más blanca que la suya propia._

_La mujer se fijó en él, y se acercó. Eriol sabía que ella había dado muerte a su familia, cuando ella se acercó, solo le dijo:_

_-¿eres el único que queda?_

_Solo sintió que su cabeza asentía_

_-Ambos sabemos que si te quedas aquí morirás tarde o temprano-_

_Su cabeza volvió a asentir._

_-¿Te aferrarías a una pesadilla para vivir?_

_-Si…-dijo casi en un susurro._

_Miró a Spinel, como había llamado a su guardián, y su figura se oscureció, y su tamaño cambió de repente a una pantera con alas de mariposas, pero ya no era blanco, ahora era negro, y sus alas azuladas fueron verdes. Había cambiado completamente la forma de Spinel, pero notó que seguía siendo el mismo, solo que ahora podría llevarle a él e incluso a alguien más en su espalda._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una misteriosa sombra se encontraba saltando por cada tejado con agilidad asombrosa, ni siquiera se podía saber que era, solo se podía ver una manchita negra, que nadie se percataba de su existencia. La sombra llegó al final a su destino, después de 3h de viaje, llegó al hogar de Eriol.

Sin hacer casi ningún ruido, entró por la ventana de la habitación. Encontró a Eriol agobiado, como esperando algo.

La sombra, que ahora que estaba quieta se notaba que era una mujer, se acercó hasta el joven, cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia, se giró, para encontrarse con ella.

-¿qué haces aquí, Nakuru?-

Nakuru era una invocadora de Demencia, como tal esta perdidamente loca, pero lo bueno de estas que se podía confiar en ellas, porque nunca mentían. Ésta era pelirroja, con piel algo morena… (NA¡Ya sabéis todos como es!) Y era más alta que Eriol.

Ella era la joven que andaba con Phage la otra vez, desde ese día, ella comprendió su dolor, y se hizo su amiga, porque ella había pasado cosas parecidas. Solo les unían que ambos habían perdido su familia.

-Se que aquí está el ángel que tanto se menciona por todo el Mefidros. ¿Por qué lo escondes?- preguntó Nakuru

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Tan rápido se ha extendido la noticia de un ángel oculto?-Siguió Eriol.

-Eriol, sabes que la mitad del Mefidros se ha enterado de esa noticia-explicó ella

-A pesar de que los ángeles son nuestros enemigos, algo me dijo que era urgente que la salvara.

-¿Y traicionar a Phage? No te entiendo, después de que te dejó quedarte aquí, y ayudarte…-

-Bueno, después de todo, ella…- Eriol fue interrumpido

-¿Cuántas veces te diré que no fue Phage quien mató a tu familia?- preguntó la demente

-Cuando ella me diga quien fue. A pesar de ser muy pequeño, ella era la única que estaba. Creo que por ser pequeña, Phage también te mintió a ti, Nakuru.

-¿Dónde está? He visto al ángel subir a la luna, le saqué una foto y todo, eso no se ve siempre.-

-¿le hiciste un foto? Tú y tus tonterías. Ella está en otra habitación, supongo que dormida ¿vienes o te quedas?- preguntó

Cuando Eriol entró con Nakuru, encontraron a Tomoyo sentada en el borde de la cama, con los ojos con un brillo tenue azulado encima del color amatista natural de sus ojos.

Cuando el ángel notó a ambos, se dio la vuelta, se puso de pie y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?- con una cara de duda.

-Soy Nakuru, una… antigua amiga de Eriol-

-Encantada de conocerte- respondió el ángel con una sonrisa

-_creo que es hora de que vuelva, Eriol-_ esto lo dijo Nakuru, en un susurro imperceptible por el ángel- _si no se va ahora, Phage acabará matándola, enseguida aparecerá Murkara, por favor, libérala si no quieres que acaben con vosotros._

Tomoyo si oyó esto último, no quería morir, pero después de todo, era parte injusto porque Eriol pagaría las consecuencias después de lo que había hecho por ella. Por que l haya oído, decidió hacer como que no lo había hecho, aunque le doliera de cierta forma.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?- preguntó Eriol

-Quizá dos días, pero no te puedo asegurar nada- contestó Nakuru

-Aunque Tomoyo se fuera, yo ya he sido visto por Phage, solo ella se salvaría, yo moriría de todas formas ¿Tomoyo, qué dices tú, prefieres irte y salvarte, o quedarte?- Eriol sabía perfectamente su respuesta, un ángel nunca se apiadaría nunca de un ser del Mefidros. Pero¿debería hacerlo? Ella nunca le dijo que viniera, y a él nadie le obligó, pero lo hizo, esto podrá costarle la vida.

-Me quedaré…- contestó, al fin.

Eriol se quedó impresionado por la decisión del ángel. ¿Quedarse, eso era lo que había oído? Creo que era eso, porque él no estaba sordo ni mucho menos.

-¡Eoo¡La has oído!- Esto lo gritó Nakuru al oído al ver a Eriol tan pensativo.

Eriol se sobresaltó miró a Nakuru, y dijo:

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me des esos sustos!- dijo Eriol

-¡Pero que mono¡Si me recuerda a un niño pequeño gritón XD XDXD!- Nakuru se empezó a reír como loca que era.

-¡Quieres dejar de reírte!- reprochó Eriol.

-¡Pero que malo eres T.T!- exclamó Nakuru- ¡Pero sigo queriéndote mucho!- ¡y abrazó a Eriol!

-mph… ¡Suéltame Nakuru, para los sentimentalismos!- ¿Me quieres soltar!

-No lo haría ni aunque me lo pidieras-

-¡pero si te lo acabo de pedir!-Exclamó

-¿a sí¡Pues no me he enterado!- abrazó mas fuerte a Eriol.

Tomoyo, sin que ninguno de los dos se enterara, se empezó a reír

-… ¡No te quejes tanto¡Pareces un inmaduro XDXD XD!

-¡No soy ningún inmaduro, Nakuru, suéltame pesada!-

Tomoyo se empezó a reír más fuerte pero ni Eriol ni Nakuru se dieron cuenta de ello.

"_¿Porque quieres quedarte?"_ Esto lo preguntó el Guardián

(Ahora hablará primero uno luego el otro, empezará hablando Tomoyo)

"_Es lo menos que podría hacer, será mejor que me quedé para poder ayudarles, se lo debo"_

"_Tommy, no puedes quedarte con ellos, aunque les debas, deberías asegurarte de sobrevivir, no debes quedarte con gente del Mefidros"_

"_Les debo la vida, si no fuera por ellos, no estaría ahora hablando contigo, no estaría, ya sabes que sería ahora"_

"_Está bien, estaré completamente de acuerdo, pase lo que pase"_

Una energía salió de la parte trasera de las alas, para formarse la forma de una criatura redonda, un par de alitas salieron de la parte trasera de esta bola, luego la criatura se formó. Era de color perla, con dos pares de alitas azules. Sus ojos eran de color negro, como el azabache. En sus manos tenía un arco de color azul cielo, el cual tenía unas alitas blancas, y una flecha alargada, la cual terminaba en un corazón del mismo color que el hielo.

"_Pero… ¡Promete que iremos a ver el nacimiento de los nuevos ángeles!" exclamó el guardián._

"_esta bien, eso si que no me lo pierdo"_

"_Será mañana por la noche ¡Que ilusión!"_

Cuando Tomoyo volvió a la realidad, la imagen le impresionó, estaba Eriol con una gran gota en la cabeza, mientras que Nakuru se reía tirada en el suelo y dando vueltas.

-… ¡Pero si es ridículo!-

-¡Oye! Tomoyo¿tú que piensas¿Estaría bien que Phage se tiñera el pelo de rojo?-

-¿pero como habéis llegado hasta ese punto de conversación¿No estabais discutiendo sobre que Nakuru te soltara?-

-Ahí va¡Es verdad!- Esto lo dijo Nakuru, que volvió a abrazar a Eriol.

-¡Pero si había dicho lo del pelo para que me soltara T.T!-

-¿pero como habéis llegado hasta ese punto de conversación?

----Hace un minuto----

-¡Nakuru que me sueltes!-

-¡Pero si eres tan mono!-

-¡Lo único que faltaría es que Phage fuera igual que tú T.T!-

-eh… ¿Phage con el pelo rojo?- Nakuru se empezó a reír y se cayó al suelo

-Al fin tengo aire-.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-

-¡no lo es¡Incluso puede que quedara mejor, ya vale de tanto negro no!

-¡eso es ridículo!- Eriol miró a Nakuru, que estaba rodando por el suelo riéndose, y le salió una gran gota en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! Tomoyo¿tú que piensas¿Estaría bien que Phage se tiñera el pelo de rojo?-

----Fin del flash back----

Tomoyo se empezó a reír, y el guardián al rato estaba igual que Nakuru.

-¿Tomoyo¿Por qué se ríe tu guardián de esa manera?-

-Es que lee mi mente, y él se ríe de lo mismo que yo, pero de forma mas alocada- dijo entre risas.

Al fin veía al pequeño ángel reír, era simplemente… bello. Nunca se hubiera imaginado poder ver a un ángel reír, siempre estaban serios preparados para luchar, parecía diferente, único, ese angelito de delante suyo. Como si no fuera uno de ellos. Él se empezó a reír porque verdaderamente lo de Phage con el pelo rojo, era una tontería

Spinel observó la escena y, por primera vez después de convertirse en lo que es ahora, después de mucho tiempo, pasó algo que quiso desde el día que se convirtió en atroz criatura, se empezó a reír, con todos, como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado. Era como si el ángel le estuviera brindando la felicidad que tenía ahora, y no era el único que había reído ese día por ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murkara al fin llegó a su destino, pero al posarse en la ventana en su forma en miniatura, vio una escena que no esperaba encontrarse. Estaba Eriol riéndose junto con el ángel por el cual le habían enviado, a Nakuru, la invocadora de demencia; una criatura de su tamaño de color blanco e incluso al gato negro gigante, todos riéndose, aunque para muchos lugares fuera algo de lo mas normal, no para este sitio. Murkara, en ese momento, por primera vez en toda su larga existencia de 1000 años de vida, en su interior, sentía como se reía.

Sintió muchas cosas al mismo. Descubrió que antes de esto, estaba como muerto, sin vida. Ahora, para él todo empezó. Se dio cuenta de que su vida solo había esperado este momento, el de poder ser feliz, y lo estaba siendo ahora. Es como si todo lo que había pasado antes no importaba, se sentía capaz de perdonar a cualquiera, por mucho daño que hubiera hecho, dejándolo ir, sentía que podía confiar hasta en sus mas grandes enemigos, los ángeles, capaz de poderlos perdonar por todo el daño que les había causado. Sentía que la guerra contra ellos era completamente insulsa, capaz de poder gritar basta y estar en paz. Podía ver en sus pensamientos de cuervo un mundo donde las guerras acabaran, un mundo donde hasta Oyobi podía sentirse orgulloso. Donde dolo existiría la verdadera perfección. Donde la única ley que habría era "vive y deja vivir" nada más.

Sentir que con el mero hecho de alargar su ala, recibiría la de un ángel, y no sentiría ningún daño, ni ira, ni furia… tan solo amor.

Capaz de volar libre por encima de las planicies blancas sin que le atacaran. Poder chillar con una elfa. Poder jugar con un hada del bosque.

Poder incluso convencer a su ama para hacer las paces con los ángeles.

Poder apartar el humo que provocaban las chimeneas del Mefidros, pudiendo eliminar el Dros. Para que las criaturas que habitaban en ella pudieran ver la luz del sol otra vez. Sin lamentar nada de lo que hicieron.

Todo lo que deseaba únicamente era poder soñar, poder amar todo su mundo sin rencor alguno, donde solo estuviese un mundo puro.

Después de ver el verdadero horror que era el mundo donde estaba, cuando simplemente pensaba que era perfecto. La risa del ángel le había hecho entrar en razón, no estaba en un mundo perfecto, más bien en un mundo en guerras, a punto de morir, un mundo casi muerto y prácticamente impuro.

Antes, su gran sueño sería vencer de una vez a los ángeles para poder vivir en paz, ahora, se daba cuenta de que desequilibraría el mundo, ya que el Mefidros atacaría a los bosques.

Ahora, lo que más quería era poder ver realidad ese gran sueño que tuvo la primera vez que se empezó a reír, esta vez quería de verdad por todos los medios para parar estas absurdas luchas.

Ahora pensaba ¿De verdad ataqué yo a ese angelito que me ha regalado la felicidad¿Seguro que fui yo quien fui hasta aquí a acabar con ella¿Seguro que mis intenciones era hacer que una criatura que le había llenado de esperanza, que le había abierto los ojos, que le había brindado felicidad, muriera bajo sus garras? No podía creer tan solo que lo hubiera imaginado.

Por primera vez, Murkara dejó escapar unas lágrimas al descubrir la felicidad. Y lo decidió, volver a empezar de 0. Después de que la lágrima de esperanza cayera, el cuervo se desmoronó, y su cuerpo brilló y se convirtió otra vez en un huevo, pero verde, como el color de la esperanza que tendría para realizar ese sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phage, desde su castillo, vio todo lo que el cuervo vio, y al ver a todos ellos riendo, sintió lo mismo que él, incluso una lágrima rodó por su pálida piel. Al mismo tiempo que a su guardián. Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad, aparte de sentir lo que sintió Murkara, sintió que no estaba haciendo feliz a Eriol, lo estaba encerrando, ahora se daba cuenta de que él no era feliz. Solo fue capaz de darse cuenta, ahora que comprendía el significado original de "felicidad". Ahora que podía ver un mundo lleno de posibilidades las cuales no incluían las guerras.

Se sentía bien. Quería liberar a Eriol para que pudiera volver a su verdadero hogar, algo que estaba completamente segura que anhelaba, sentía ahora envidia por aquellos que estaban allí riéndose, porque ellos habían descubiertos momentos de verdadera felicidad incluso en este lugar, donde ella llevaba toda la vida, y no lo había conseguido ni una vez, porque ni siquiera sabía que existía, ni siquiera antes de eso sabía que significaba esa palabra de la cual se hablaba tan bien de ella.

Ahora entendía por qué. Pensaba que eran exageraciones de la gente, pero ahora que sabía lo que era, lamentó no haberla sentido antes.

Y lo mas increíble de todo ¿de verdad podía un ángel haberle hecho sentir todo aquello' ¿esas criaturas que estaban atacando todo el rato su hogar? Debería acabar con las absurdas guerras.

Pero primero, liberaría al ángel, y también a Eriol, para que ambos encontraran lo que quieren encontrar. ¿De verdad alguna vez pensó que no quería que Tomoyo volviera ver la luz del Sol¿De ver su lugar¿De volver a ver a los suyos? Ya no podía creer que ni siquiera se lo imagino ¿de verdad la había lastimado una de las piernas de su ahora brindadora de felicidad?

Lo único que tenía claro es lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora, empezando por recoger el huevo que le daría esperanza y que la acompañaría en cada una de sus misiones.

**Continuará**

Al fin terminé el cap. Pero bueno, que ya estoy haciendo la continuación y sadrá lo antes posible. Ademas se me quedó corto T.T Espero que me perdonéis por la demora, pero el siguiente cap será mas largo.

**Contesto a los RR:**

**Basileia daidojiu: **Hola de nuevo! Phage es alguien importante en la vida de Tomoyo. Solo que por el momento no revelare cual es. Intentare poner tmbn el SS. Pero no se donde.

**Azura Jekyll:** Al final lo subí tarde --.Pero ya han vuelto la inspiración, y escribiré mas seguido. ¡Nos vemos!

**Angel amatista:** ¡Que bien que te gusto! Espero que te agrade también este cap, y si tienes preguntas, me las puedes hacer a traves de los RR o por mi E-mail. ¡Muchos besikos!

**2Miru: **A T y E no les van ha hacer daño. Ya lo has visto en este cap, dentro de poco subiré el siguiente. No te preocupes que en el cuarto cap se dan el piro.Y Tomoyo se quedará con él para encontrar lo que ha perdido. Una vez recuperado, Tomoyo tendrá que volver.

**Shami:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap también te guste


	4. Mariposa VS dragon

Espero no haberme tardado mucho... ¡Weno! muchas gracias a todas por los RR, espero que os guste este cap! >. Pero primero contestare a los RR:

**Basileia Daidojiu:** Espero que sea en otra ocasion que leas el fic, entiendo lo de las clases. ¡No deberias haber escrito un RR en esas condiciones! buenooo, otro dioa quiero hablar con conci y contigo, que hoy no te he visto. dw wapixixima.Ademas te adelanto que tmbn saldran SS dentro de poco >. ¡Que termines pronto con los examenes porque hay gente impaciente con "mi querido hermanastro" que ya ha pasado los 100 RR ¡A los 200!

**Shami¡**No te preocupes! Entre Eriol y Tomoyo va a haber algo de amor. ¡Viva el TxE!

**Shinu lady:** ¡No te preocupes, que la parte que me ha costado mas escribirla, ya ha pasado, a partir de ahora los caps van a ser mas largos, especialmente cuando llegue el verano... :D

**Azura Jekyll:** No te preocupes por el retraso¡Que bien que te deje enganchada! La tuya tmbn me tiene intigrada!

**Os dejo con el cap:**

**4. Mariposa VS Dragon**

Phage iba rápida e implacable por las chimeneas que el Dros poseia. Alternando criaturas voladoras, otras que iban por el mismo lugar que ella, y evitando vigas estropeadas de las estructuras arcanas.

Cuando Phage llego a su destino, encontro a su guardian a la espera. Se subio a su hombro derecho, y su cara de ave se apoyo contra la de su ama. El cuervo grazno con un sonido cariñoso. Ella sonrió ante el amable gesto del ave, nunca pudo haber pensado que alguien podría hacer cambiar a Murkara, y menos un ángel. Cuando Phage iba a entrar en la casa de Eriol, miró a la forma falsa de Murkara. Éste le devolvió la mirada y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo una vez en gesto afirmativo. Abrió la puerta, que al contacto con su mano se corrompió, sin llegar a estropearla del todo, y entró.

Sus risas pararon al oír que la puerta chirriaba, Eriol bajó al piso inferior a ver quien había entrado. Nakuru le siguió y Spinel bajó detrás de ella.

La sorpresa de Eriol fue mayúscula al ver parada allí a Phage, junto con su cuervo. Phage nunca venía en persona, y menos con su cuervo, a no ser que se tratara de un asunto grave. Y uno de esos asuntos era el tener escondido en una casa un ángel. Si ella se había enterado de algo, estaba perdido. Primero mataría al ángel, y luego acabaría con él. Por su bien, espero que no lo supiera, o estaría perdido.

Nakuru dejó su ataque de risa, ya que ella no había parado de reír, al verla.

Phage miró a Eriol. Y Murkara, miró a Spinel a los ojos. Spinel dirigió su mirada a los ojos rojos del cuervo. El cuervo graznó, y levantó levemente las alas para alzar el vuelo. Spinel gruñó levemente, y se puso en una posición defensiva y amenazante.Hubiera empezado una batalla, si no fuera porque Spinel sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, Eriol lo pagaría. Y Murkara, porque Phage no le había dado orden de hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Phage.

Eriol, Spinel, Murkara y Tomoyo, la cual estaba escuchando a escondidas, sabían a quien se refería. Tomoyo se asustó, y pensó en salir volando. Pero luego entró en conciencia que estaría expuesta a las peligrosas criaturas que habitaban. Se quedó quieta allí.

-¿quién?- preguntó Nakuru.

¿A que venía esa pregunta? Pensemos. Están en la casa: Eriol, el cual es el anfttrión; nada raro. Nakuru, amiga de Eriol de la infancia; no pasa nada. Spinel, era el guardián de Eriol; lógico que esté aquí. Tomoyo, un ángel al cual habían salvado de una muerte segura de Phage, y la misma debería buscarla. ¡Eso es raro!

-No ta hagas la tonta, Nakuru. Me refiero al único ángel que hay entre vosotros.- aclaró Phage.

Ahora si que no había esperanza. Si lo sabía, no podía esperar nada bueno. Spinel se agachó en posición de ataque. Si ella intentaba hacerle daño a Eriol, él lo cubriría, dándole tiempo para escapar.

-Spinel ¿por qué te pones así¿te he hecho algo malo?-

Como respuesta rugió.

-Spinel tranquilo- susurró Eriol.

Spinel se tranquilizó un poco, mas no se movió nada.

-Bueno ¿dónde está?- volvió a preguntar la mujer pelinegra- Por tu bien, no me mientas, sabes que lo sabré, y será peor.

-Está arriba- esto lo dijo Nakuru. Eriol la miró ¿por qué se lo había dicho?. Ahora Tomoyo tendría problemas. ¿cómo se quedaría al ver a la que le intentó matar en la puerta?

Tomoyo estaba paralizada. Dentro de poco, Phage subiría a acabar con ella. Tenía que salir enseguida o moriría. Pero si salía culparían a Eriol por dejarla ir. No podía hacer eso. Después de todo, la habían salvado.

Entonces lo decidió. Se quedaría. No podía dejarlos allí, metería problemas a todos, especialmente a Eriol… después de haberla salvado… no se lo merecía.

Cerró los ojos, Y su pequeño guardián apareció.

_"Estas segura de esto" _

_"sí" _

_"¿esto va a ser el fin?" _

_"Eso parece" _

_"podemos huir ahora¿Por qué no lo hacemos Tommy?" _

_"¿crees que sería buena idea?" _

_"Pues creo que sí" _

_"Pero después de habernos salvado no me parece lo correcto" _

_"Tomoyo. Debes comprender que en la vida hay que elegir lo que te conviene. No te dejes guíar por los favores . Algún día ellos se volverán en tu contra, y no habrá salida" _

_"Solo pasará si me voy" _

_"Si te quedas morirás ahora" _

_"Les debo la vida y ya está. Vete si quieres" _

_"No te voy a dejar aquí, Tommy . Me quedaré aquí contigo, si eso es lo que eliges" _

_"Gracias" _

El guardián despareció, y Tomoyo oyó que la puerta se abría. Estaba preparada para lo que ahora vendría.

-Aquí estás…-Murmuró Phage.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto de su piel contra la suya, donde sería el fin.

Eriol veía atemorizado la imagen. Phage se acercaba hacia ella. Dentro de poco, ella moriría.

Nakuru entonces recordó lo que Eriol dijo antes de que todos se empezaran a reír. ¿Phage pelirroja? Demasiado llamativo. Pero si le cambiamos el traje a uno rojo. Entre su piel y el color rojo, a saber de donde pertenece. ¿Y un traje azul marino y pelinegra? Le pegaba bastante más, aunque…

(Siguen los absurdos pensamientos de Nakuru)

Tomoyo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando de repente:

-Gracias-

¿Quién había dicho eso¿Fantasmas del pasado¿Nakuru?... ¿Phage?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos para ver a la emperatriz del Mefidros de pie a su lado, mirándola a los ojos. Murkara miraba amenazante a Spinel. Spinel estaba asombrado con lo que estaba viendo. Casi parecía confuso.

Eriol, parecía estar imitando la expresión de Spinel. Y Nakuru… bueno. Nakuru solo se estaba riendo como una loca. Nada extraño.

-Gracias- repitió la misma voz. Esta vez, el pequeño ángel supo quien lo había dicho. No era otra que Phage. ¿Ella¿Qué pintaba ella diciendo perdón?

-¿por qué?- preguntó Tomoyo atemorizante.

-Por hacerme volver a sentir viva- afirmó.

-¿eh?-

-Hace unas horas, cuando te empezaste a reír, gracias a los ojos de Murkara, pude ver lo que ocurría aquí. Con tu risa, todos empezamos a reír, a pesar de que no se conoce ninguna criatura por todo el Mefidros que se haya reído. Me he vuelto a sentir viva, tal y como me sentí hace… bueno, mucho tiempo-

-No lo entiendo. Hace unos días querías que muriera, ahora ya no quieres ni tocarme.-

-Tu sonrisa, de alguna manera, me hizo volver a recapacitar sobre lo que hago. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que no deberíamos estar enfrentándonos. Los ángeles y los demonios.

-¿por qué?-

-En mis tiempos de vida, cuando era muy pequeña, pasó algo terrible. Mi curiosidad me hizo oír una extraña conversación. Ésta decía que el mundo se está muriendo desde el centro. Y también oí que quien tiene la culpa, a parte de los enfrentamientos, era de un ser que estaba en el dentro de este lugar. Personalmente, olvidé esto que me dijeron. Y lo recordé gracias a ti, Tomoyo.-

-¿a si?-

-Si, por cada segundo que pasa, por cada instante que luchamos. Cada momento, el mundo se muere. Hay un demonio en el centro de este mundo que lo corrompe desde el interior, en una lucha que creo que es con su hermanastro. Ese demonio es mucho mas hostil de los que hay por aquí. Desgraciadamente, no recuerdo su nombre ni el de su hermano. Pero sé el porque. Todo esto es por conseguir el Mirari. Una esfera qué, según se dice, hará realidad cualquier deseo de un mortal.-

En ese momento, Tomoyo recordó algo. Recordó los instantes en que empujó a Eriol, y salió volando hacia la Luna. La esfera resplandeciente… ¿podría ser…?

-¿te ocurre algo Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol.

-No… nada.- contestó con una sonrisa. No podía decirle la verdad. Pero estaba segura de que era eso.

-Pero Phage¿Qué poderes tiene el Mirari, por qué crea esa adicción?- preguntó Eriol

-El Mirari atrae a todo ser viviente hacia él. Eso creó todavía más adicción al mismo. Quizá la solución mas adecuada es destruirlo.

-Puede ser…- dijo Nakuru.

-El murciélago hindú comía feliz cardillo y hojas de bambú- explicó Eriol.

-Puede funcionar- contestó Nakuru.

-No se está enterando de nada- susurró Eriol.

-Creo que deberíais partir ya. Yo les explicaré a los Serafines el problema, y puede ser que podamos defender esta zona. Eriol, Tomoyo ¿podéis hacerme un favor?-

-¿cuál?- preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-debéis ir a los bosques. Allí, debéis confirmar que la guerra entre el Mefidros y Krosa ha terminado. Luego ir a las montañas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, y por último ir a la ciudad de Hiraluka. Así podremos protegernos mejor de lo que hacemos nosotros. ¿Podréis hacerlo?- terminó Phage.

-¡Vamos ha hacer una fiesta!-

-¿a que viene eso, Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta, de que Phage no ha hecho daño a Tommy.-

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza. ¿A qué diablos venía eso?

- Pero Phage ¿como quieres que hagamos eso? No podemos ir andando tanta distancia. Nos demoraríamos demasiado en llegar, y además, en el aire podremos estar más seguro que en tierra, porque hay menos peligros. Spinel podría aguantar conmigo todo el trayecto. Pero con nosotros dos encima, Spinel se agotaría enseguida. Y Tomoyo tiene un ala rota- preguntó Eriol.

-No te preocupes por mi, Eriol-

Tomoyo llamó a su guardián, y allí apareció.

-podrás conmigo… ¿no?-

-¡Claro!- respondió

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo quieres que te lleve tu guardián con el tamaño que tiene?- preguntó Eriol.

-¡No soy pequeño!- la criatura empezó a brillar, y su cuerpo se transformó, hasta convertirse en un dragón, un poco mas grande que Spinel.

El dragón era blanco, y sus ojos eran de color azul celeste. Sus alas, que tenían forma se encontraban plegadas sobre sus escamas de alabastro. Las orejas puntiagudas de la criatura, se alzaron. Y su vista quedó posada en la vista de Tomoyo.

-Creo que no eres tan pequeño…-dijo Eriol.

El dragón extendió las alas, y rugió dejando ver unos colmillos blancos, mientras sus orejas se echaban hacia atrás.

-Ahora que tenemos el problema solucionado, os mencionaré sobre el bosque de Krosa.- esta fue Phage- En el bosque de Krosa, viven los elfos, los saprolin, los Orochi y algunas tribus viridianas. Pero deberíais tener cuidado con las criaturas que allí habitan, ya que se han hallado las criaturas mas grandes de Pirexia. Muchas historias dicen, que no merece la pena quemar Krosa, ya que crece mas rápido de lo que se quema. Allí, será muy fácil perderos. Y no tenemos ningún método seguro para poder evitarlo. Así que tendréis que andar mucho por allá, ya que las copas de los árboles llegan muy altas, impidiendo el vuelo.

-Tendremos cuidado, Phage- contestó Eriol.

-los Orochi son criaturas de las cuales no se sabe mucho, pero suelen ser muy hostiles a la hora de recibir visita. Están muy conectados al mundo espiritual. Así que deberéis protegeros de todos los espíritus que se os presente, además de que muchos saben controlar el manejo de la espada. Viven en un punto muy centrado del bosque, y están siempre escondidos.

Los elfos, son excelentes arqueros, y maniobran mucho aprovechando la arboleda podrá tenderos una emboscada en cualquier momento. Además, siempre saben algún hechizo de curación, con lo que hacerles daño no servirá de mismo. Si aprovecháis estar allí a largo plazo, podrías aprender a saber donde se encuentran, y memorizaros sus estrategias.

Los saprolin son unos pequeños espíritus del bosque, los cuales solo atacan si se sienten amenazados, además de que se muestran cariñosos. La pena es que muchas veces ofrecen su magia a las tribus viridianas, y permitiendo estos acaben con los forasteros como los que vais a ser vosotros.

Los viridianos al parecer son humanos que han aprendido a usar las técnicas de los elfos y Orochi. La tribu viridiana más famosa es la tribu Sakura. Estos aprovechan el crecimiento desbordado de Krosa, y poder quedarse con los objetos olvidados de otras naciones. Esto hizo que el poblado donde se establezca crezca bastante. Y cuanto Krosa mas crece, más aumenta el tamaño de aquella tribu. Y…

Tomoyo dejó de escuchar lo que decían de Krosa. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y empezó a dejar de sentir. Se sentía cansada. Su vista se guió hacia la esquina, mas no era su voluntad la que hacía que girará su cabeza. Allí, había algún tipo de ilusión de una esfera. Unas palabras entraron en su cabeza:

_"Nadie puede crear una realidad que soñó en un instante. Y yo no soy quien para hacerlo. Todos ven en mi interior sus sueños. Mas la mayoría no podrán hacerse realidad por mi. ¿Sería justo que los sueños de alguien se hicieran realidad en un mero segundo?" _

_No…_-contestó Tommy sin darse cuenta.

_En tu cuerpo reside mas poder del que crees .Pero no saldrá a la luz porque tú quieras. Ese poder solo saldrá a tu amor. Detén la guerra que se va a crear, o no habrá futuro. Tus mayores enemigos, pueden ser los únicos que pueden ayudarte. Tus mejores aliados, pueden ser los que mas te perjudiquen. Así, que no mires en tu viaje a las personas por ello. Busca la respuesta en su interior. No te fíes de tu temor, tu cobardía, tu vergüenza, pero tampoco lo hagas de tu alegría o tu confianza. _

_Así será entonces- _Volvió a contestar.

_Parte donde te guía tu corazón. _

La voz desapareció, y todo se volvió negro

-¡Despierta!-

Tomoyo empzó a oír una voz. No sabía de donde provenía. ¿pude que sea su imaginación¿Qué había sido lo de antes¿debería creer en esas palabras? No estaba claro. ¿Verdaderamente a quien debía llevarse consigo? Eriol iba a estar con ella. Genial. Se iba a sentir como la paloma mensajera de la paz… sintió que algo se posaba en su frente, no sabía que era, pero estaba muy fría. ¿o ella estaba caliente?

-¡Despierta!-

Sentía que la llamaban al otro lado de sus pensamientos. Pero tantas preguntas, no lo entendía. ¿y si no lograba convencer a tantas tribus de su tratado de paz¿quién iba a creer en la palabra de un ángel y un hechicero? A los del bosque, lo dudaba.

-¡QUIERES DESPERTAR, QUE NOS TIENES MUY PREOCUPADOS!-

-¡WHAAAAAA!

Habían oído un golpe en el piso. Murkara, que estaba atento a la esplicación, elevó su cabeza para encontrar a Tomoyo sobre el suelo. El dragón de alabastro giró sus orejas hacia el ruido que acababa de oír, y luego giró su cabeza para encontrar al ángel tendido en el suelo.

El dragón se acercó a ella, para descubrir que solo se había desmayado. Eriol fue corriendo hacia ella. Y Phage no se acercó, y Nakuru… basicamente… no se enteró pensando en nada.(N/A: --U)

-El dragón volvió a su forma falsa.

-¡Despierta!- exclamó Eriol.

Tomoyo no contestaba. Solo puso una cara molesta, como si se sintiera mal por algo. Luego se giró hacia la derecha. Eriol puso una mano sobre su frente: Estaba muy caliente. Ella empezó a tener un sonrojo.

-¡Despierta!

Nakuru, que estaba atenta a sus pensamientos, si dio AL FIN cuenta de que alguién se había caído y no contestaba. Nakuru, como invocadora de demencia que era, llegó de un salto, y cogió a Tomoyo de los hombros a la vez que decía:

-¡QUIERES DESPERTAR, QUE NOS TIENES MUY PREOCUPADOS!-

Su llegada fue tan repentina, que todos se asustaron:

-¡WHAAAAAA¡-

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos muy despacio. Y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Nakuru encima suyo. Ella gritó al verla tan cerca.

-¡No grites así, que no soy ninguna adolescente horrenda!-

-Nakuru, no te sientas ofendida.-

-Maldita criatura pomposa- le dijo al guardián de Tomoyo.

-¿Quieres pelea?- La pequeña criatura cambió inmediatamente a un dragón.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-

-¡Azoria, para!- gritó Tomoyo, mas el gran Dragón no paró.

Azoria, alzó sus alas, y abrió la boca de la cual salió una llama blanca Nakuru se apartó de un salto, parando en el alfeizar de la ventana. El dragón agitó las alas hacia ella, creando un mini tornado que hizo que Nakuru perdiera el equilibrio hacia atrás, dejándola cayendo hacia el vacío.

Como si fuera poco, Azoria salió por la ventana, y descendió hacia Nakuru, con las alas plegadas hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Rubiluna, ven a mi llamada!-

De la nada, unas alas de mariposas aparecieron de la espalda de Nakuru. Su pelo se volvió rojo, y sus vestimentas cambiaron ( Se haría completamente igual a Rubiluna en la serie).

Antes de que el dragón la atrapara en sus fauces, Nakuru se apartó echándose a un lado.

Azoria alzó de nuevo las alas para volver a donde estaba Nakuru. Aprovechando la vuelta del Dragón, Nakuru empezó a disparar unos cristales rojo hacia él. Los cristales le alcanzaron sin ningún problema. Azoria cerró los ojos para evitar que los cristales los dañasen. Paró el vuelo, para apartarse, pero Nakuru los redirigía hacia él. Los cristales rebotaban en su piel de alabastro, lo que no le producían ningún daño. Pero por desgracia, uno de los cristales perforó el ala izquierda del dragón. Azoria gruñó, y lanzó una llama de plata hacia Nakuru, pero no llegó a ella.

Nakuru no entendía el porque de su fallo, hasta comprender de que lo había hecho para apartar los cristales.

El dragón ascendía hacia ella, a pesar de la perforación del ala. Su cuerpo tomó un color dorado, Nakuru intentó esquicar el golpe, pero iba demasiado rápido, y el cuerpo del dragón le dio en el brazo y en el ala derecha. El draco volvió a descender, pero nakuru esquivó el golpe.

Azoria empezó a dar media vuelta pero Nakuru se había alejado a una velocidad increíble, y se encontraba demasiado lejos para embestir. Mientras Azoria se acercaba, Nakuru se concentró (¿Es eso posible?) y una esfera de energía roja apareció entre sus dos manos. Azoria estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero al ver la misteriosa esfera, lanzó una llama blanca hacia nakuru, que a la vez, lanzó una energía roja e la esfera, que alcanzó a la llama blanca del dragón, y esto hizo que la energía roja y la blanca se encontraran. Ninguna de las dos cedía, pero al estar en tanto contacto, explotó, lanzando a cada uno por un lado.

-¿te rindes?- Dijeron Rubíluna y Nakuru a la vez.

-Ni en sueños- respondió Azoria, a la vez que griataba a la luna.

-Como quieras- contestaron las dos a la vez.

El dragón se acercó mucho a nakuru, y lanzó una llama plateada. Esta voló hacia él, y el antebrazo de la misma tomó un color rojo, y lo puso delante de su cabeza. Se internó en la sofocante llama, que se deshizo en el aire por la rapidez de Nakuru. Cuando Azoria iba a apartarse, Nakuru liberó el brazo, dejando a Azoria atrás.

Azoria no se alejó demasiado de ella. Se reincorporó, echó sus orejas hacia atrás y batió sus alas fuertemente, para crear un viento huracanado, alejando a Nakuru unos cuantos metros. El dragón de alabastro, empezó a lanzar de su boca una llama blanca.Pero nunca llegó a su destino. Algo la detuvo antes de que llegara a Nakuru. Cuando la llama se dispersó, pudo ver a Tomoyo en medio de Nakuru y Azoria.

-¡Parar ya- gritó Tomoyo

Había usado un hechizo de protección, que era natural entre los ángeles.

A pesar de su ala rota logró llegar entre ellos. Pero ella hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para lo que era. Y empezó a caer. Azoria llegó a recogerla antes de que pasara algo.

- Lo dejaremos pendiente, Nakuru. Nakuru, que estaba encima del tejado de la casa de Eriol, dijo:

-Como quieras-

Nakuru perdió su aspecto de lucha, y calló encima del tejado de la casa de Eriol, mirando al Dragón. El dragón volvó a entrar.

-¿estas bien, Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Eriol se sonorjo, él no sabía el porque, a los demás no les importó.

Tomoyo también estaba roja, pero eso era a causa del esfuerzo realizado, no tenía otro motivo ¿o si?.

-Después de esta gran batalla, creo que podréis iros vosotros cuatro: Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinel y Azoria.

-¿y yo?- preguntó Nakuru

-¿tú? Pues tú te quedas conmigo, necesitaré que alguién me sustituya, y tú eres en quien confío.

-Phage, no seas mala. Déjame ir- Nakuru puso cara de niña pequeña, Phage le entrron recuerdos, y luego dijo:

-Está bien nakuru, Te dejaré ir, si me encuentras a alguioén que me sustituya-

A nakuru no se le ocurría nadie de confianza

- Yo puedo hacerlo…- fue una voz en forma de graznido

Nadie supo quien había hablado. Pero Phage lo sabía muy bien.

-¿de verdad crees eso?-

-Por supuesto, a mi me creeran-

-Está bien. Nakuru, puedes irte. Confío en ti…Murkara- Miró a su cuervo a quien le sonrió.

De esta manera, Tomoyo y Nakuru se subieron a Azoria, que aceptó a regañadientes llevar a Nakuru encima, y Eriol montó encima de Spinel. Ambas criaturas ascendieron hacia el cielo.

Cuando salieron fuera del Dros, Todos, especialmente Eriol, Spinel y Nakuru, notaron al fin aire fresco,al igual que Azoria y Tomoyo .Spinel miraba por encima de todo, hasta lograr ver los bosques de Krosa, no tenía pérdida, era una de las tierras mas extensas de todas, y además de que era el gran pulmón de pirexia.Así que fueron allá. Si Tomoyo, Azoria, Nakuru, Eriol, y Spinel ya se sentían así¿Cómo se sentirían en el lugar mas fresco de todos?

**Continuara:**

¡Quien quiera saber como es Azoria en su forma de dragon, que me avise XD! Esta vez he puesto el cap antes, pero ha quedado cortito.

Despues de esto, vendra la segunda parte de la historia "Krosa" Que tendra bastantes mas caps. Los caps los hare mas largos, y creo que Krosa seran 4 o 5 caps. En esta parte, entraran en escena Sakura, Kero y Touya. Tambien saldran otros personajes de la serie de CCS No revelados. ¡Espero que seais pacientes a la segunda parte "Krosa!".

Os quiere a todos:

**Zaphi (Martika)**


	5. Cap esp:Bajo la luz de las estrellas

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

_Agradecimientos especiales a Basileia Daidojiu, Pily-chan, Azura Jekyll, 2Miru, Shami, Shinu lady, angel amatista y Xetil. ¡muchas gracias¡A todos vosotros, que habeis tenido la amabilidad de dejarme aunque sea un RR¡Os lo dedico!(Espcialmente mi primer intento de escena romántica)_

_Y os quiero preguntar sobre cosas sin mucha importancia ¿queréis que Nakuru se vuelva mas loca, se tome las cosas en serio¿alguna pareja mas¿Que Kazorra salga como la malvada criatura romperelaciones, que le fastidiará la vida a tomoyo en el amor? Y la mas importante ¿QUeréis que en el fic haya mas gracias, o mas seriedad? Vosotras decidís eso! XD_

_¡Eriol si vaa tener un rival! Es que soy un poco mala con él. ¡Porque os tenéis que espabilar los tíos! XD ¡Si no te declaras pronto, perderás al amor de tu vida! XD XD XD._

**Bajo la luz de las estrellas.**

Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel e incluso Azoria, volaban en dirección al bosque de Krosa, donde vivian los orochi-bito, los elfos y los viridianos. ¿se puede saber que haría allí? Lo único que sabían era que tenían que ir allí para poder decirles que la guerra entre el Mefidros, Krosa y Serra, reino angelical, había acabado. Se daban prisa en llegar hasta allí, ya que cuanto antes acabaran, antes podrían seguir su viaje para avisar a todos los lugares que esto había acabado, y avisarles de los nuevos peligros que acehan. Pero ¿Cuál era el nombre del Demonio¿Por qué era así¿debería tener un motivo?

Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Eriol mientras volaban por el cielo, donde un gran desierto les observaba.

-Eriol- llamó Spinel a su amo

Eriol despertó de sus pensamientos, y miró a Spinel

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó

-Esto es mas grave de lo que parece, este desierto antes era una llanura.-

-¿esto es que se está destruyendo Pirexia?-

-Si.-

Eriol y Spinel dejaron su conversación al oir a Tomoyo entonar una hermosa melodía. Azoria elevó sus orejas para escucharla, y Nakuru se quedó maravillada, por lo cerca que la tenía.

-¡Wow¡Cantas muy bien Tomoyo!- excalmó Nakuru.

Con el gritó Tomoyo se asustó y dejó de cantar. A eso, ella se puso roja.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar engendro de Mariposa¿no ves que desconcertaste a Tomoyo?-

-Mira quien fue hablar. Una bola pomposa que se convirtió en un dragón blanco.-

-Deja de insultarme, demente-

-Cuando tú pares-

-¿quieres que sigamos lo que empezamos?-

-Encantada-

-¡No peleen ahora vosotros dos!- Tomoyo se estaba poniendo nerviosa con sus discusiones.

El dragón se agitó, echando su peso hacia arriba. Tomoyo, acostumbrada al tipo de movimiento, se agarró a una de sus escamas madreperla. Pero Nakuru salió disprada hacia arriba.

-¡Vuela sola!- dijo Azoria mientras Nakuru tomaba su forma conjunta de ella y su guardián, que se enderezó, y empezó a volar hacia ellos, hasta que empezó a oir algo detrás de ella.

Nakuru se dio la vuelta, y se preparó para atacar aquel que se les acercará. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Phage encima de Murkara volando hacia ella.

-¡Tenemos compañía!- gritó Nakuru

Azoria se giró para ver a quien se refería Nakuru. Era phage que venía volando rápidamente hacia ellos. Azoria se giró, y aterrizó sobre el desierto, donde su arena ardía bajo las garrars de Azoria. Phage, hizo que Murkara bajara y tomase tierra cerca de Azoria.

-¡Eriol, se me olvidó darte algo-

-¿el qué, Phage?-

-Creo que ya es hora de que el pasado vuelva a ser lo que era-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Puedo hacer que Spinel recupere su aspecto original, o por lo menos lo que era antes.-

Eriol recordó la verdadera forma de Spinel, un pequeño gatito blanco, con unas alas que no logró descifrar nunca de qué eran. Cuando Phage le transformó, cambió esas extrañas alas por unas alas de mariposa, las cuales vinieron de las alas de Rubiluna.

-¿Qué dices Spinel¿quieres volver a ser lo que eras?-

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-Sería muy feliz recuperando lo que una vez fui. Pero verdaderamente no sería yo. Aunque fuera la magia quien cambiara mi forma base, se ha convertido en mi verdadero aspecto.-

-Te entiendo Spinel- dijo Tomoyo- Quizá, alguna vez nos cambien de aspecto, mas siempre seremos los mismos. No por cambiar de una manera a otra, vamos a ser mejores o peores. Lo físico no cambió, cambia ni cambiará al psicológico.

-Entonces, no te molestes, Phage-

-¿os importa si me quedo? Está anocheciendo, y he venido con algunas provisiones para vuestro viaje. Os tengo que hablar de muchas cosas.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre el desierto, dejando la tierra fría como el hielo.

-Aparte de eso, está pasando algo raro por esas zonas. Hemos tenido que evacuar a todas las criaturas, ya que el pantano está escupiendo ácido. Además¿esto no era una llanura? Parece mas bien un desierto. Un mensajero me trajo noticias que el calor es tan sofocantes, que hasta el mar tiene burbujas. Además, de que en las montañas, varios volcanes dormidos están activos, y han arrasado muchos lugares. Si esto sigue así, la vida en Pirexia será nula.-

_La gran enfermedad de Pirexia…_

Esto lo escuchó Tomoyo. Empezó a mirar a todas direcciones para saber de donde provenía la voz. No había nada.

**onaji kisetsu onaji basho de kimi to kizandekita koi  
hajimete da ne boku no mae de namida wo naoshita no ha.**

_Todo está en cataclismo. Los bosques crecen sin control…_

Tomoyo estaba desesperada. ¿de dónde venía a qué se refería? Pero tenía razón. Los bosques crecían sin registro.

**otagai no michi ga chigau kara itsuka kounaru koto**

**wakatteita hazudakedo doushitemo kuyashikatta...**

_Las llanuras se convierten en desiertos._

¿a qué venía eso? Pero también era verdad. Sea quien sea quien los está diciendo, estas hermosas llanuras son completamente estériles.

**ato wazukade hanareteiku bukiyou na bokura no koi**

**jikan ga sou tomareba ii nada kisaeshitakunakatta yo**

_Te darás cuenta de que los mares hierven_

¿Por qué me atormentas con tu misteriosa voz¿quién eres? Pero tal como Phage decía, los mares arden

**donna toki mo boku no senaka wo sotto oshitekureta**

**suki dotta sono yasashisa ga mune wo shimetsukeru yo**

_Podrás observar el peligroso fuego que desciende por las montañas._

¿Nos estás diciendo que esto explotará¡No quiero ser quemada por un volcán! Pero también era realidad a la que no podía negarse.

**kaeru basho wo nakushita futari kimi ni deaenakattara**

**shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi nanimo wakaranakatta**

_Los corrompidos pantanos, escupiendo ácido que quemará la tierra._

¿Por qué no te detienes? De todas formas, mientras no lleguen, no hay problema.

_Detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho, pequeña…_

**ai ni narenai mama no koi ha shizuka ni memutteiku yo **

**saigo ni kureta egao wasurenai.. soshite boku ha arukidasu**

La voz paró, y su presencia con ella.

-¡Tomoyo, mira!- Exclamó Eriol, que estaba al lado de ella.

Al elevar su mirada hacia el cielo, se quedó maravillada. Muchas estrellas fugaces pasaban ante su mirada amatista. Lentas, hermosas, brillantes. Como si quisieran ser observadas por siempre, y quedar grabadas en la memoria de aquel que las viera.

Eriol pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Tomoyo. Ella se soprendió, y le miró a los ojos. Él le estaba sonriendo. Con un halo de confianza, ella posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Un pequeño rubor rojo se quedó en las mejillas, mientras seguía observando la bonita imagen inscrita en el cielo. Se sentía tan bien, protegida, querida…

**takusan no omoi de wo noseta ano akai fuusei ha**

**mou modottekonaiyo takaku takaku tonnadeyuku**

Eriol se sonrojó al tenerla tan cerca. Pudo observar que las mejillas de ella se tornaron rosadas.

Al igual que él…

En el cielo aparecieron una estrella de color roja, seguida de otra azul. Serpenteando por los cielos. Eran mas grandes que las anteriores. Pero eran hermosas. Esto la enterneció, y se aferró mas a él. Ella no se dio cuenta de su involuntario acto. Pero Eriol si lo noto, y se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba. La cabeza de él se apoyó en la de ella.

**kanashimi mo yorokobi zutto wake ai nagara**

**miteita mirai no katachi atareteita mono ni hanaranakatta **

**ai no imi wo nokoshita mama de wakareteshimatta keredo**

**kitto bokura ha kagayaiteita ne.. soshite kimi ga kieteiku**

Azoria se fijó en algo que los demás no vieron. Su vista se fijó en que en el cielo, las dos estrellas, tenían forma de ave. En realidad, dos aves hermosas brillaban esta noche para ellos.

-No son estrellas. Son dos aves-

Tomoyo se fijo bien, al igual que Eriol, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Eran hermosas y únicas. Y brillaban mas fuerte que cualquier estrella que hoy se lanzaban al aire.

El ave de figura azul se paró, y pareció mirarles. Pero el ave roja se paró, y con un hermoso sonido llamó a la otra ave, y la azul hizo un sonido mas agudo para contestarle. Ambos sonidos se mezclaron en una hermosa melodía, que duró hasta la desaparición de ambas.

Cuando desparecieron, las estrellas las acompañaron. Nakuru y Phage quedaron maravilladas con la magnifica visión de las estrellas, al igual que Spinel y Azoria. Pero lo que sentían Tomoyo y Eriol en ese momento, fue algo único, algo que jamas las palabras, las imágenes pueden dar.

La presencia de antes volvió a aparecer. Y esta vez todos lo oyeron lo que ésta decía:

_Os dejaremos ve la mas bella imagen.La mas bella melodía: La presencia de Oyobi_

**kaeru basho wo nakushita futari kimi ni deaenakattara**

**shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi nanimo wakaranakatta**

**itsumademo utai kizuketa yo boku no koe ga todokumade**

**saigo ni kureta egao wasurenai...**

**dareyorimo oka no nani yori mo suki datta kimi he..**

_**Continuará**_

Esto es un capítulo especial, ya que los otros dos caps me quedaron muy cortitos. Por lo menos he hecho un intento "romántico" entre la pareja principal. En este cap no agradeceré a nadie sus RR, porque lo haré en el siguiente cap. Digamos que esto pertence al cap 4.

**Os adelantó**

No tenéis porque leeros este capítulo para enteraros de lo que va a ocurrir. Este cap solo es un "Extra" de lo que psó en el viaje de Krosa. Cuando lleguén al bosque, conocerán a Sakura, y también al rival de Eriol en el amor ;P

**No os olvidéis:**

¡Le prometí a Basi que le haría publicidad! XD

¡No te olvides de leer mi querido hermanastro, para los auténticos fan de la pareja TxE. Allí, se asegura risa, odio, amor, desamor, rivales, diversión, vida escolar…¿Cómo puede caber tanto en un fic? O.O No os olvidéis

**Dedicaciones:**

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a Basi, pero tmbn quiero dedicaroslo a todos los que me apoyan¡Y un recuerdo a pily-chan¡Que ha conseguido dejarme un RR¡A ver si podemos hablar mas a menudo, que hace ya meses que no hablamos.

**Os prometo:**

Que escribiré todo mi tiempo libre, para terminar la parte de Krosa. ¡Hasta otra!

¡OS QUIERE MUCHO A TODOS! (CON UN INTENTO DE MOMENTO ROMÁNTICO):

_**ZAPHI MOON (MARTIKA)**_

**Pd:** Tener compasión de una pobre chica, que es mi primer fic! T.T

**Pd: **No tienes que pedir perdón. Me algeré mas al ver tu RR. porque eres Pily-chan la perdida.


	6. El bosque

Se que el capítulo no es mucho mas largo, pero no me venía la inspiración. Quizá algún día cumpla mi promesa, o quizá no, pero espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia que me intentó esforzar en mis tiempos libres. pero juro que tengo mis razones.

**No será mucho lo que pueda hacer por lo que ha pasado, pero si todavía puedes leer esto, espero que conozcas el final de mi historia.** ¡os dejó con el cap!

**Disclaimer: **El rollo de todos los días, los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP (excepto algunos míos)

**Odio a Kaho**

**DEDICADO A AZURA JEKYLL Y A SU HERMANO ENRIQUE (HENRY) JEKYLL **

**2ª PARTE**

**2.EL BOSQUE**

Después de despertar de una noche a la luz de las estrellas, siguieron avanzando durante toda la mañana, hasta que los gigantescos árboles dejaban ver sus colosales copas en el horizonte.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que tener cuidado con los orochis, e ir a ver a los elfos. Por si acaso, deberíamos evitar también el encuentro con las tribus salvajes. No quiero problemas.- esto lo dijo Nakuru como recordatiorio ya que supuestamente era la mas mayor de todos los presentes.

-No me digas- esto lo dijo Azoria, que todavía seguía enfadada con nakuru.

Nakuru se acercó a Azoria, y le susurró al oído.

Nakuru puso cara pensativa, y reparó que el bosque de Krosa no merecia quemarlo porque se reproduce mas rapido. Asi podría seguir su disputa con Azoria

Azoria asintió.

Después, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, apareció el bosque ante ellos. Anduvieron cuatro horas mas, hasta que llegaron a un claro para descansar.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de soñar. Por hoy, guardaremos las provisiones. Y no os molestéis por los ruidos, nosotros dos estaremos vigilando.

-Nakuru, no estaras pensando en mi o en Tomoyo ¿no?

-¡Claro que no¡Voy a vigilar con Azoria, ya que Spinel seguro que no quiere estar conmigo! Venga Azoria, nos vamos.

-Azoria¿quieres ir? - preguntó Tomoyo

Él verdaderamente no quería ir con una demente a vigilar, a saber que se le ocurre pero

Azoria vio la cara que ponia Tomoyo. Parecía, un poco preocopuda. Seguramente era porque no sabía que iba a responder. Pero por ella… lo que sea.

-No te preocupes, iré.

-Azoria…-

-En serio, no me importa hacerlo…si es por ti… - dijo Azoria con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Tomoyo, insegura.

-Te lo prometo…- A esto, La pequeña criatura pasó su ala derecha por las mejillas de ella.

-Gracias- respondió con ojos cristalinos y con una sonrisa, y un poco ruborizada por el gesto.

-¡Pues entonces, dormiros ya, que empezamos a hacer vigialancia!- gritó Nakuru

-Tssss… No grites Nakuru¿no ves que nos pueden oir?- indicó Azoria

-lo siento, nos vamos.-

En cuanto Eriol y Tomoyo se durmieron, al igual que Spinel, Nakuru y Azoria se alejaron bastante lejos.

Al mismo tiempo que se alejaban, Spinel se levanto, y al descubrir que Nakuru y Azoria se habían alejado, se quedó vigilando de cerca por si acaso.

Mientras Nakuru y Azoria miraban por los alrededores, asegurándose de que no existía peligro muy cerca, Nakuru, con ganas de seguir las disputa, ataco a Azoria cuando estaba desprevenido. La pequeña criatura lanzo una esfera blanca, pero Nakuru la esquivó.

-Nakuru, no me ataques, y sigue vigilando.-

Nakuru volvió atacar, y luego una nueva vez, y otra.

Azoria y Nakuru volvieron a empezar. Azoria, el pequeño ser alado se convirtió en el ave-dragón que era por cólera.

Mientras tanto, a Nakuru le salieron las dos alas de mariposa que poseía su guardián. Y su semblante cambiaba por completo, mientra su magia y fuerza crecían, y su físico cambiaba. (imaginense a la autentica Rubiluna)

Azoria se abalanzó de un salto hacia ella. Nakuru, como invaocadora de demencia que era, saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo.

Nakuru le brilló el brazo izquierdo de color rojizo, y embistió contra Azoria.

El dragón rugió por el golpe. Nakuru empezó a levitar a poca distancia del suelo. Y el dragón volvió a lanzarse hacia ella, que volvió a esquivar el ataque elevandose hacia arriba. Por desgracia para Nakuru, Azoria lo esperaba, y desplegó sus alas blancas, mordiendo el hombro de nakuru.

Nakuru se quejó, pero logró desprenderse de él, lanzandose hacia atrás. Nakuru se alejó del dragón para mantener distancia entre ambos. El bosque no se abría para nada ante ellos. Esto hacía que Azoria, debido a su tamaño se raspara la piel, que no le hacía daño gracias a sus plumas de perla. Pero las delicadas plumas de las alas dragón se desprendieron, y creaba leves heridas en sus majestuosas alas. Nakuru, debido a su tamaño, pudo sortear ramas y lianas, metiéndose por los rincones mas pequeños que encontraba.

El dragón la seguía, pero en los sitios mas estrechos,Azoria ascendía en línea recta hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo a nakuru, la cual tenía que sufrir algún arañazo de la bestia. Alcanzaron un prado dentro del bosque, el cual en medio tenía un lago.

Nakuru planeó a ras del agua y tal como ella pretendía, el dragón sobrevoló por encima de ella. Azoria expulsó de la boca una llamarada. Nakuru esquivó la llamarada. Pero al colisionar hacia el agua, brincó haciendo un torrente, empapando a Azoria. Nakuru se enderezó y se elevó hasta permanecer a la altura del dragón de alabastro, donde sus plumas deslumbraban a causa del agua.

-¡jajajajajaja¡Has caido en la trampa!

Ahora que Azoria podía beneficiarse de las risas de nakuru, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hastío con ella, que no se había enterado de que la estaba falseando habilidosamente. Al principio, quiso evadir sus golpes y reintegrárselos, para hacer que la alcanzara. Cuando la persiguió, hizo que se diera golpes, y también que se arañara las alas, y en el lago, empaparse, y tambien hacer que se derrumbara al agua. Ahora que lo pensaba… No se había caído.

El dragón cayó al agua en un chapuzón. Y Nakuru empezó a reírse mas.

El agua emitió un brillo blanco. Y el dragón salió, echando por doquier miles de particulitas. Su brillo se volvió perlado.

-Nakuru, me las pagas. -

-Como quieras-

El dragón brilló con mas fuerza, y lo mismo hizo Nakuru.

Azoria rugió, y embistió hacia ella. Ella hizo lo propio. Ambos colisionaron. Pero también siguieron hacia el lado hacia donde iban cambiando posiciones.

Azoria y Nakuru perdieron su brillo, y Azoria proyectó una llama blanca hacia la mujer-mariposa.

Nakuru creó una esfera roja entre sus dos manos, que lanzó hacia Azoria. Ambos ataques chocaron. Y en medio explotó, creando alboroto entre los habitantes del bosque.

El ruido de la explosión, que se oía a 30 Km a la redonda, alertó a Spinel que algo ocurría. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió al foco de la explosión, dejando a ambos jóvenes desportegidos.

Cuando Spinel llegó hacia allá, encontró a Nakuru siendo golpeada por la llama blanca de Azoria. Spinel, molesto, ezpulsó una ráfaga oscura hacia Azoria. Que al recibir el golpe se retiró hacia atrás. Nakuru al verlo dejó de luchar. Pero Azoria, sin ninguna intención de parar contratacó a Spinel con otra llama blanca.

Spinel lo esquivó con una vuelta de campana. Las alas de Spinel se tornarón verdes y se abalanzó sobre el dragón. Spinel era muy rápido, y Azoria no pudo evitar ser golpeado.

El combate siguió en pie.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se habían despertado. Entre la explosión y los misteriosos ruidos que provenían de algún lugar del bosque (Ya sabran todos que pasa…¿no?) y misteriosos destellos, habían despertado a la joven serafín.

Lo que mas sorpendió a la joven, es que no estaba Spinel cerca. Puede ser que alguna criatura le llamó la atención, y fue a ver, pronto volvería.

¿pero donde se encontraban esos dos?

Ya deberían haber registrado la zona. Vaya par. Esperemos que vuelvan pronto, o estaremos en peligro.

Un ruido de ramas se empezó a oir, y Tomoyo, por suerte, lo escuchó. Ella fue hasta el lugar donde yacía Eriol:

-Despierta…-susurró el ángel.

-mmhhh…-gruñó.

-Por favor, despierta-

Tomoyo se ponía con cada segundo mas nerviosa. Lo que se estaba moviendo era cada vez mas ruidoso, y daba a imaginar que estaba corriendo.

-Que quieres…-respondió al fin Eriol.

-Alguien está aquí, Spinel, Azoria y Nakuru no están. Además estoy segura de que es peligroso. ¡Tengo miedo!-

Eriol se levanta tranquilamente…

-¿y si es una sierpe?-

Cuando Eriol consiguió con un esfuerzo sobrehumano relacionar las palabras:" Estar solos, cosa peligrosa anda por un bosque oscuro, y tener miedo…"

-¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!-

-¬¬U-

-Vale. U-

Eriol y Tomoyo sintieron la presencia definitiva de unas criaturas. Se empezó a oir un silbido, que fue siendo acompañado de uno nuevo, y luego le siguió otro.

Cuando un montón de silbidos se entonaron, un grupo de Orochi apareció en el claro.

Con cara de serpiente y ojos furiosos color jade. De su boca, unos colmillos asomaban de forma amenazante., y cuatro brazos de tres dedos, donde en un par se hallaban dos espadas curvadas. Vestidos de pocas ropas, llevaban lo justo para taparse el pecho y la pelvis, con un largo manto. En los cuatro brazos poseían unas pulseras de plata, en sus hombros cuatro tiras de color rojo asomaban.

Los dos jóvenes prefirieron no tener que enfrentarse a ellos, por sus peligrosos colmillos que contenían el veneno mas fuerte de toda Pirexia.

Los orochis volvieron a silbar, y detrás de ellos, apareció un orochi, al parecer mujer, de misteriosos ojos violeta, y al contrario que sus compañeras. Llevaba una protección de oro. Y en sus cuatro brazos, poseía varias pulseras con joyas esmeralda. En sus hombros posteriores, llevaba unas cintas escarlata, reclamando como la líder.

-Sois mensajeros ¿no?- preguntó la guía.

-Se supone- dijo Eriol, ya que Tomoyo estaba asustada.

-¿es para nosotros el mensaje?-

-Si, aunque tambien es para los elfos.-

-¿y que información podéis darnos a nosotros, si también lo sabrán los elfos?-

-Es importante- siguió Eriol.

-Vosotros dos- dijo señalando a un par de Orochi – apresarles, seguro que Shidako querrá escucharlo.

Los orochis se acercaron, y ni Eriol ni Tomoyo opusieron resistencia cuando amarraron sus níveos brazos a unas ramas secas.

-Si lleváis un mensaje para ella, os llevaremos. Luego, ya veremos si se lo decís a los elfos…o no.-

Esto les dio un escalofrío a Eriol y Tomoyo. La guerrera de mayor rango guió a ambos jóvenes, y los demás orochi cubrieron la retaguardia, y ambos lados, quedando ambos jóvenes completamente rodeados.

-Sheina, mira el claro donde estaban ambos jóvenes, y asegúrate de que no quede nada de valor, y mira a ver si hay muestras de criaturas no forestas. Dudo que ambos fueran solos, seguro que tenían alguna criatura protectora.

Tú, Shodakes. Mira…- la pareja de jóvenes no lograron escuchar la conversación.

La que se hacía llamar Shodakes, se acercó a ellos, y preguntó:

-¿tenéis a alguien que os protega a tan largo viaje?-

-Si, pero desaparecieron cuando estábamos durmiendo.- no merecía la pena mentir, seguramente decubrirían a Nakuru, Spinel y Azoria, y se meterían en mas líos de los que ya están.

Azoria oyó unos misteriosos zumbidos, y dejó de atacar a Spinel. Temiéndose lo peor, volvió lo mas rápido a donde eran los silbidos, y tal como había predijo, se escuchabam a través de la maleza dando al lugar donde "supuestamente" estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.

Después de dos horas de camino, llegaron a una pequeña villa. Unos cuantos Orochi bailaban alrededor de una estatua con una figura en lo alto.

Ellos, querían soltarse de las cuerdas que les estaban atando. Más no podían hacerlo, ya que estaban fuertemente sujetas.

Al llegar a una estructura, la cual parecía un templo, una Orochi muy elegante, la cual tenía una diadema de zafiros, pulseras de plata, y una larga túnica decorada con encajes dorados, apareció por la puerta del mismo.

Al verla, los Orochi que iban con Tomoyo y Eriol, se postraron ante ella. La Orochi se acercó hasta la pareja que se había quedado observándola.

- ¿ que os ha guiado hasta Krosa?- preguntó la distinguida Orochi.

-Solo hemos venido para daros un mensaje- indicó Tomoyo.

-Si tantas prisas tenéis para salir, será mejor que hables antes para irte ¿no, ángel?-

-Es…

Nakuru, Azoria y también Spinel observaban a Tomoyo y Eriol desde lo alto. Estaban hablando con una extraña orochi. Pero¿Qué podían hacer?.

Atacar ahora sería exactamente un plan suicida. Deberían pensar algo, simplemente atacar en el momento justo para salvarles.

Cuando el ángel acabó de decir el mensaje, la orochi respondió:

-Deberíais saber que eso es imposible. No podría creer jamás que el reino mas conocido para atacarnos, esté en un tratado de paz. Niña, no lo trago.

-Pero es la verdad…-

En ese momento, la gran señor Sidako, con un ademásn de la cabeza, hizo que todos los Orochi se retiraran de allí, incluso los que estaban haciendo un ritual a los sagrados espíritus se detuvieron al ver a su señora.

Los orochi se retiraro de repente¿por qué¿es que alguien había marcado que tenían que salvarlos¿o era una trampa?. Azoria, que estaba muy preocupada, estaba meditando sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué les habéis dicho a los orochi que se retiren?-

-porque algo inevitable tiene que pasar, y yo no soy quien para detener a los grandes "Ka".

Spinel, Nakuru y Azoria empezaron a oir unos misteriosos ruidos. Azoria alzó la cabeza, y vió unos misteriosos orbes mirando hacia ellos.

-retirémonos un poco.

Algo entre la maleza se vió. Y ambos jóvenes lo sintieron. Shidako no se inmutó por ello, no se enteró de eso. Extendió dos de sus cuatro brazos, y empezó a silbar; luego, un cántico emanaba de su boca, mientras subía su cabeza al cielo.

Una pequeña esfera nació de ambos brazos la esfera fue creciendo, el Orochi movió sus brazos e hizo que la esfera se apoyara en el suelo. Esta fue tragada por la tierra, y una pequeña planta empezó a nacer.

De las ramas de un árbol cercano, una criatura de color gris y blanca, se abalanzó sobre Shidako.

El ritual se completó un momento antes de que la criatura llegara sobre el cuello de la mujer serpiente.

La bestia clavó fuertemente sus colmillos sobre las duras escamas de Shidako, pero estas cedieron muy poco ante el mordisco.

La guerrera que había llevado a Tomoyo y Eriol, salió de donde estaba, para apartar al animal del cuello de su señora.

De una estocada de su sable logró alejar a la criatura. Después de eso, el animal aulló, y de los arbustos aparecieron un montón mas de esas extrañas criaturas.

Ellos empezaron a atacar a algunos orochi que salían de los lugares de reposo.

Spinel y Azoria, al ver la escena, bajaron en sus formas originales, Spinel recogió a Eriol, y se retiró.

Una de las criaturas atacó a Azoria con un rayo oscuro, y Azoria le devolvió el golpe. Pero para desgracia de Azoria, Tomoyo recibió parte del impacto, y Azoria no lograba ver donde estaba.

Al fin la vió, se había desmayado del impacto. La recogió como pudo y la subió con cuidado encima de su lomo.

Azoria inició el vuelo para alejarse de allí. Mientras se alejaba, los Orochi y las misteriosa criaturas seguían su disputa.

Una flecha, salida de un árbol, atravesó una de las alas del dragón, tratando de proteger a la joven serafín.

Sus alas rasgadas no sorpertaban mas el peso. Otra flecha fue lanzada, pero esta vez le dio en el vientre, otra zona verdaderamente vulnerable. El dragón chilló, el dolor que le provocaban, hicieron la albina criatura caer al bosque de nuevo pero, para su suerte, bastante lejos del campo de batalla.

Una criatura familia de las que causaban el alboroto, vió como el dragón caía en una zona repleta de arbustos. Se volvió hacia el pueblo sepriente, donde combatían contra la manada.

Volvió sus ojos hacia donde Azoria y Tomoyo habían caido. Ojos penetrantes con color de jade. Situados sobre un hocico alargado y negro, el cual estaba cubierto de afilados colmillos. Dejó de pensar en ayudar a los suyos, para dirigirse a donde El lobo tenia todo el tiempo del mundo

Spinel se alejó de la batalla. Cuando volvió de donde había venido, dio media vuelta.

Azoria había desparecido.

Volviendo a mirar, Azoria salía del amasijo. El dragón giró, y para desgracia, se fue al lado contrario de donde estaban por huir. Una flecha salía de unos árboles dirigiendo su disparo hacia Tomoyo. Azroria, al verlo, la defendió poniéndo milagrosamente el ala entre ella y la flecha, y manteniendo el equilibrio para no caerse. La flecha perforó parte de las plumas de Azoria, y un chorro rojo empezó a emanar de ahí. El dragón chilló. Intentó huir, a pesar del daño, del combate.

Una nueva flecha apareció alacanzando el vientre de la majestuosa criatura. Otra herida apareció en el lugar del impacto. Azoria agitó la cabeza, y siguió moviéndose.

Sus alas se agitaban a trompicones, intentando cubrir el máximo espacio en el mínimo esfurezo. Al final, después de varios metros mas allá, las alas de Azoria perdieron la coordinación, y cayó en los espesos árboles de Krosa.

Eriol vió como el dragón se perdía entre la maleza.

Azoria empezó a perder el conocimiento. Tomoyo despertó, y vió a Azoria en un mal estado ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó del suelo cubierto de hojas secas. Azoria volvió a su forma falsa.

Genial ¿y ahora que? Se habia separado de todos. Un gruñido se oyó, dirigió su vista hacia ese punto. Lo único que destacaba ahí era un montón de matorrales.

Por mucho que mirase, no encontraba siquiera una pista de donde estaba el pueblo Orochi, y dudaba que se hubiera alejado tanto.

Otro gruñido se oyo, Tomoyo se asustó y volvió la cabeza hacia donde habia venido. Volvía del mismo sitio.

La joven cogió a su guardian en sus brazos y se fue en dirección contraria a donde venía el sonido

Un estrépito de hojas se escuchó. Azoria había caido en algún lugar cercano del bosque

Entre Eriol y Tomoyo, que estaba junto a Azoria, estaba el pueblo serpiente, en una batalla contra unas criaturas peludas, negras, de ojos jade.

Pasar por el miedo de un claro lleno de Orochi y unas misteriosas criaturas negras en medio de una batalla, se le llama suicidio ¿Cómo se le llamaria si contamos que desde ha saber que sitio estan apareciendo flechas? Eso no tenía nombre.

Podían hacer dos cosas. O rodear el pueblo, o pasar por encima de ellos. Había unas pegas en cada una de ellas. En la primera, tardarían demasiado, además de ser muy complicado identificar a alguien en un bosque tan espeso. Y corrían el riesgo de que Tomoyo despertara y saliera de allí en dirección contraria.

En el otro caso, iríamos mas rápidos, los orochi no podrían alcanzarnos. Pero las misteriosas flechas podrían localizarnos, y correríamos la misma suerte que Azoria.

Al final, lo decidí:

-Nakuru, la única solución que nos queda es pasar por encima- dijo Eriol

-La verdad, tienes razón- admitió Nakuru, mientras se transformaba en Rubí luna.

Spinel llevó a Eriol. Y nakuru fue volando por su cuenta. Por un milagro, no apareció ningún peligro en el camino, y cuando pasaron el pueblo Orochi, empezaron a buscar desde el cielo. Pero fue en vano, el bosque era mas denso de lo que habían pensado.

Tomoyo se había alejado a una oscura parte del bosque. Aunque sabía que estaba apunto de anochecer, no podía ver los rayos del sol. Estaba sucia, sus piernas llenas de arañazos, y estaba agotada.

Despues de 10 minutos de pesado camino, sus piernas no aguantaron mas, y se cayó al suelo. Mientras intentaba descansar, debajo de un alto cedro, Azoria no se movía ni contestaba, pero si respiraba por el momento.

"que habré hecho para merecerme esto" pensó Tomoyo, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

En su lamento, algo se movió entre los arbustos, ella no lo notó. Se acercó cautelosamente. Saltó hacia el árbol donde ella se encontraba, y se apoyó en una rama bastante alta.

Ella no se inmutó cuando pasó por encima de ella. En la rama, solo se podía apreciar dos pequeñas orbes verdes brillantes. Una gema esmeralda que la criatura poseía en la cabeza, empezó a brillar. Alzó la cabeza donde, desde esa altura, la luna llena se apreciaba. Aulló, y magia emanó de árboles cercanos arremolinándose sobre la cabeza del gran animal. Se creó una orbe tan grande como la cabeza de un humano.

La esfera empezó a moverse por si sola. El lobo bajó la cabeza. Bajó de la rama, y se fue en la dirección hacia donde Tomoyo se quería dirigir.

Tomoyo despertó, Azoria estaba en sus brazos, pero, poco a poco la criatura empezó a abrir los ojos:

-Tommy- susurró la criatura

-Estoy aquí- le contestó en un susurro.

-menos mal que estas bien- sonrió Azoria con su voz infantil.

Extendió sus alitas y empezó a volar un poco.

-Azoria ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

Azoria miró hacia abajo

-no lo sé-

Cuando estaban apunto de abandonar, una esfera verde del tamaño de su cabeza apareció. Empezó a moverse alrededor de los dos, y luego se estiraba hacia una dirección.

-Creo que quiere que le sigamos- dijo Azoria

La esfera repitió el mismo movimiento y volvió a dirigirse hacia el mismo sitio.

-Vamos-dijo al fin Tomoyo, siguiendo la esfera.

Cuando la noche estaba por devorar al bosque, Spinel y Nakuru aterrizaron en un claro cercano.

-Ahora que el sol se ha ocultado detrás de las montañas, no hay razón para seguir adelante, en el bosque las criaturas nocturnas abundan.- explicó Nakuru.

En ese claro decidieron echarse a dormir hasta el dia siguiente.

Debajo de la hermosa luna creciente, un fulgor verde iluminó el cielo. El brillo despertó a Eriol a Nakuru y a Spinel.

Era una hermosa aurora boreal en el cielo. Iluminando a todas las criaturas del bosque. La energía se fue concentrado en un único punto. Cuando la magia fue absorbida solo quedó una pequeña esfera esmeralda, que bajó y se ocultó en el bosque.

Luego de ese espectáculo,El grupo se levantó, y se dirigieron hacia esa zona de allí.

Algo le decía que allí se encontraba Tomoyo, y la iban a encontrar.

Continuará…

El cap muy corto lo se. Pero no tengo tiempo para contestar los RR ¡Adiosm hasta otro día!

**Zaphi**


	7. En las escamas de la sierpe

¡Hola! ¡Si! He decidido continuarla, al final doy las explicaciones de todo. ¡Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo! ¡Me salió el fic mas largo en menos tiempo! ¡Milagro!

**ODIO A KAHO MIZUKI (KAZORRA PARA ENEMIGOS) Y LA SEGUIRÉ ODIANDO HASTA EL FIN DE MIS DÍAS (**Se aceptan sugerencias para dejarla en ridículo en "the hidden love" podéis ponerlo en los RR o vía MSN. ¡Siento haber sido tan cruel! T-T)

**6. Aullidos**

Tomoyo siguió a la esfera verde durante mucho tiempo. Incluso parecían horas. Pero la noche al final llegó y Tomoyo estaba agotada de haber estado andando todo el día. No ocurrió nada interesante por el bosque durante el camino que llevaban, a menos que se considere que Azoria había recuperado parte de su salud.

Tomoyo se paró y se apoyó en uno de los árboles que había por la zona. La esfera verdosa empezó a dar vueltas en círculo invitándola a continuar. Pero Tomoyo no quería moverse de allí por su cansancio, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

La esfera empezó a moverse por alrededor de un montón de sitios y luego dio vueltas alrededor de una rama para luego quedarse quieta a la altura del hombro de Tomoyo.

-Azoria, ¿A dónde te fuiste con Nakuru dos noches antes?- preguntó Tomoyo algo molesta, porque si no fuera por eso, todavía no se había separado del grupo.

Azoria, al ver la cara de molestia de Tomoyo, respondió:

-No fue culpa mía, Nakuru empezó a atacarme después de un buen rato de vigilancia.-

-¿y por qué Nakuru iba a agredirte?-

-Estás dudando de mi ¿no?- afirmó Azoria como si estuviera ofendido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de estar perdidos, seguro que le seguiste el juego y fue por eso que Spinel también se fue ¿no?- dijo mientras le pegaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la pequeña criatura.

-¡Auh! No te he hecho nada- exclamó sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? Si no fuera por tu incompetencia no estaríamos perdidos-

La esfera esmeralda dio un leve golpe a Tomoyo para que dejara de echar un sermón y luego le dio otro golpe a Azoria para que no contestara.

-Al parecer al final esta…cosa tiene razón- respondió Azoria.

-Hablando de ella ¿A dónde nos dirige?-

La esfera empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de los dos. Luego empezó a zigzaguear hasta llegar a la altura de la frente de Tomoyo, que estaba sentada, y apoyar su abstracta forma en la cabeza de Tomoyo.

_A un sitio donde os escucharan_

¿Qué era ese sonido que acaba de oír? Lo oía muy claro en su mente pero no parecía ningún tipo de sonido. Parecía que la esfera le transmitía su forma de pensar, pero ¿había dicho eso originalmente?

_Si_

_¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?_

_Supongo_

No era la misma experiencia hablar con la esfera que con Azoria. Azoria podía leer su mente siempre que quisiera, pero al comunicarse con ella, le enviaba imágenes de palabras que necesitaba usar para expresarse.

La magia que contenía el glóbulo parecía un sonido irreal en su mente.

_Cuando lleguemos ellos te lo explicaran todo. Al igual que a ellos._

_¿A que te refieres con ellos?_-pensó ella.

_A los que iban contigo._

_¿Hay alguna criatura más como tú que los acompaña?_

_No, pero se que me siguen_

_Pero si podemos estar muy lejos ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

La esfera se apartó de la cabeza de ella, y volvió a hacer misterioso movimientos por el ambiente.

_Al final nos quedamos sin saberlo_-Azoria le transfirió sus pensamientos a Tomoyo

_Pues sí… Un momento ¿Cómo sabías que hablaba? ¿Has espiado la conversación?_

_Pues si ¿que creías, que no estoy nunca mirando tu mente?_

_¿Me estás diciendo que siempre estas ahí mirando que pienso?_

Tomoyo parecía muy enfadada. Pero ¿Quién no estarlo? Acababa de descubrir que alguien estaba leyéndole la mente todo el tiempo.

_Ehmmm…- _Titubeó Azoria- ¿_s-si?_

Tomoyo golpeó a Azoria lo más fuerte que pudo.

Auhhh…- digo Azoria con una gran herida en la cabeza, mientras se la sobaba.

-Eso tendrá que cambiar, Azoria.-

La esfera se elevó entre el espeso bosque y se colocó en una zona donde los árboles no llegaban. La esfera emitió un gran brillo, iluminando una gran zona. Después de un rato, la esfera bajó volvió a apoyarse en la cabeza de Tomoyo.

_La luz iluminará a los que buscan_

La misteriosa bola esmeralda hizo algo, o quizá fuera por el tiempo, pero después de oír eso, Tomoyo se quedó dormida.

Era ya muy tarde, cuando el grupo decidió parar a descansar. El sol se había evaporado y la luna a penas se veía entre la mole del legendario bosque.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en los brazos de Morfeo, una cálida luz verde los iluminó.

-Estoy seguro, de que Tomoyo está por ahí-dijo Eriol

La luz les llegaba apenas, significando que estaba muy lejos.

-Voy a ir a ver donde se encuentra ¿me acompañas Spinel?

Spinel se puso al lado de él de un salto, se montó y Spinel alzó el vuelo

Cuando la espesura del bosque quedó debajo, vieron el mismo fulgor verde de la noche pasada. Venía de la esfera que se había creado la otra noche, o alguna similar a la de la pasada noche.

Echaba de menos a ese ángel, y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, costara lo que costara.

La esfera se empezó a apagar, dio unas cuantas vueltas por el cielo y volvió a bajar al lugar de donde vino.

Spinel volvió a bajar.

-Mañana por la mañana nos iremos-

-aja…-

-¿Nakuru?

-Me parece excelente, Eriol-

-Se ha dormido, debe de estar soñando ya-aclaró Spinel

Luego de un rato, todos se durmieron.

El sol volvió a venir, y sus rayos pasaron a través de la maleza hasta donde se encontraban Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel, los cuales tenían que encontrar a sus compañeros perdidos.

Cuando la luz del alba llegó hasta ellos se despertaron, y volvieron al camino, donde vieron la luz verde que hubo en la noche.

-Eriol ¿por qué no vamos volando?- preguntó Nakuru, harta de caminar, ya que apenas descansaban.

-¿es que no has visto nada de lo que ha pasado o que? El cielo es más peligroso que el bosque.- contestó Spinel algo agotado.

-_Que aburrido_- pensó Nakuru.

Eriol miró hacia arriba, y vio algo que no se esperaba encontrarse. Había una esfera verde encima de ellos. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando, se fue muy rápido de allí, pasando por delante de ellos.

Estaba durmiendo el ángel, cuando de repente sintió que algo le estaba rozando la mejilla.

Lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido.

Lo que fuera le volvió a rozar. Esta vez Tomoyo levantó el brazo para apartarlo, pero no tocó nada.

Otra vez.

-Azoria déjame ya- dijo con un tono algo enfadada.

-Pero si me estás abrazando, ¿como puedo ser yo?-

Pues tenía razón, levaba algo en sus brazos y se había movido, era Azoria, entonces ¿Quién le estaba rozando?

Al fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue algo de color esmeralda que estaba brillando de modo intermitente.

Ella, por reflejo, alejó la cabeza de allí, para darse cuenta que era la esfera verde.

-¿a que viene tanta prisa?-

La esfera empezó a revolotear hasta que al fin se apoyó de nuevo en la frente de ella

_Porque no hay tiempo._

-¿Se puede saber por qué no podemos cruzar volando el cielo? ¿No llegaríamos antes?

_Lo mismo se estaba preguntando el otro grupo Sería mas rápido llegar por el cielo. Pero también hay muchas posibilidades de que algo nos impida pasar. Somos más vulnerables por el cielo_

-Vaya. Tendremos que ir a pie ¿a cuanta distancia estamos?-

Parecía meditar su respuesta, hasta que volvió a apoyarse y dijo

_Tendremos que andar este día, luego podemos tardar entre tres horas o cuatro mas del siguiente_

-Tengo hambre…- dijo Tomoyo.

Al oírlo, la esfera empezó a pasearse por árboles cercanos. Empezó a rebuscar entre las hojas. Después de un rato, empezó a dar círculos de arriba abajo, señalándoles que vinieran.

Tomoyo se acercó, y cuando vio detenidamente el árbol donde la esfera verde se había detenido, vio que encima había unos frutos amarillos. A Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos pensando que ahora podrían comer.

-¿son comestibles?- preguntó Tomoyo.

_Si, solo que este tipo de fruta esta algo seca. Quizá si avanzamos algo más encontramos otro tipo de fruta._

-Yo lo cojo- expuso Azoria

Empezó a volar como podía, ya que tenía el ala rota, hasta llegar a uno de los frutos. Tiró, hasta que el fruto empezó a ceder. Al final, la fruta se desprendió del árbol. Azoria le lanzó la fruta a Tomoyo, que la mordió nada mas llegar.

La fruta tenía, tal y como le habían dicho, un sabor algo seco pero aparte de eso, la fruta tenía un sabor dulce.

-¡Está muy buena!-

La esfera se acercó a su frente

_Deberíais probar la fruta que se encuentra más adelante, esta fruta está verdaderamente buena._

Azoria volvió a coger otra fruta y le dio un mordisco.

_Esta muy rica_

-Una pregunta, ¿tú comes?-

Le esfera se acercó a su cabeza y se apoyó en la sien.

_No puedo comer nada_

Después de un descanso merecido, siguieron caminando.

Era ya muy tarde, y el sol había vuelto a irse, Nakuru preguntó:

-Eriol ¿de verdad piensas que por estos caminos vamos a encontrar a Tomoyo? Pueden haberse desviado en cualquier momento-

-Tengo un presentimiento Nakuru-

Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles con frutas amarillas.

-¿alguno de los dos piensa que son comestibles?-preguntó Eriol con una duda.

-¡Y yo que se! No he venido por aquí en mi vida- gritó Nakuru.

-Si que lo serán-expuso Spinel

-¿Cómo lo sabes Suppy?-

-Para empezar Nakuru, no me llames de esa manera y después, hay marcas en las ramas que podrían mostrar que el fruto fue arrancado del árbol.-

Nakuru de un salto agarró tres frutas y le tendió una a Eriol y otra a Spi.

-no tenemos opción, si no comemos moriremos- dijo Nakuru dando un mordisco. La fruta estaba seca, pero muy dulce.

-No parece venenosa.- dijo Eriol. Levantó su vista y vio una esfera verde que se encontraba en una rama alta del árbol. Nakuru le imitó y también la vio Spi quien parecía que ya se había dado cuenta desde que miró el árbol.

La esfera estaba muy distraída en esos momentos y no se percató de que la habían descubierto.

(Conversación entre Eriol y Spi telepáticamente, empieza hablando Eriol y seguiría Spi)

_Ese ente parece ser la que apareció la pasada noche. ¿crees que nos está siguiendo?_

_Existen posibilidades, más lo dudo mucho, podría habernos estado vigilándonos todo el tiempo._

_¿Por qué no la bajamos? Es la primera vez que está distraída._

_Vale._

Spinel se dirigió hacia el árbol esperando que la esfera no reparara que iba hacia él. Saltó hacia el árbol disimulando que iba a por un fruto bastante bajo. Cuando parecía que iba a agarrar el fruto se apoyó en la rama y volvió a saltar hacia la esfera… desgracia fue que la bola sabía que iba a atacar en el momento que vio que se apoyaba en la rama, y pudo apartarse con una vuelta de campana, haciendo que Spi parara encima de la otra rama.

La esfera esmeralda iba a irse cuando chocó con algo invisible. Empezó a golpearlo para romperlo, mas nada resultó.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Nakuru se había transformado y había creado un campo de fuerza.

La esfera empezó a buscar otras salidas, cuando vio que Eriol había invocado su báculo, de color dorado y en su punta acabado en sol (ya sabéis a que báculo me refiero), y la había encerrado en una figura hexagonal.

-¿se puede saber que eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó Eriol.

La esfera le envió un mensaje como pudo

_Yo vivo aquí._

-Nos llevas siguiendo desde ya hace por lo menos un día ¿nos estás intentando hacer daño?- respondió Spi.

_¿Qué interés tendría yo en haceros daño? Si no seguís andando por buen camino, una desgracia ocurrirá, y no será ni mi culpa ni nadie de los míos._

-¿Qué ocurrirá?- preguntó Eriol preocupado.

La esfera empezó a brillar y logró romper la cárcel que Eriol había creado. Golpeó a Nakuru e hizo que la barrera se debilitase y luego, antes de que Nakuru lograra recomponerse, lanzó un rayo para abrir un boquete temporal y escapar por él.

-Deberíamos ir yendo ya.- dijo Nakuru.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Tomoyo y Azoria habían vuelto a pararse después de que la misteriosa joya verde les había dicho que tenía que ver algo. Ya era muy tarde y el sol se había ido.

Vieron que le esfera ya había vuelto desde la parte de donde habían venido.

El extraño comportamiento de la esfera empezó a intranquilizar a Tomoyo. ¿Para que se iría?

-¿se puede saber por qué vienes y vas tanto?- preguntó Azoria, como sabiendo que eso inquietaba a Tomoyo.

La esfera apoyó su volumen en la cabeza de Azoria y este metió a Tomoyo en parte de la conversación.

_He tenido que irme a comprobar unas cosas, no estamos solos en el bosque, y los orochi pueden estar persiguiéndonos._

_¿Sabes? No me fió de ti ni un pelo ¿Cómo sé que no nos llevas a una trampa?_

_No tenéis opción, el bosque es muy grande, os estoy llevando a un lugar donde podréis seguir con lo que tengáis que hacer._

_¿Y con quien nos vais a llevar?_

_Con algunos que se os parecen mucho._

La conversación fue interrumpida. Unos siseos del suelo empezaron a oírse seguidos de algún chasquido de rama seca. Era tan fuerte que el sonido hizo eco en los árboles ¿de dónde venía el sonido?

La bola esmeralda empezó a dar tumbos por el aire luego empezó a emitir una luz hasta que iluminó el oscuro bosque.

Eriol Spinel y Nakuru seguían andando hasta que un estrépito empezó a oírse.

Era muy fuerte, incluso el sonido rebotaba en los árboles. Por si eso fuera poco, una luz jade iluminaba el bosque. Ellos, preocupados, fueron corriendo al foco de esa luz.

De repente Tomoyo vio la criatura más grande de su vida. Una gran serpiente escamosa de color verde se encontraba sobre ella irguiendo la cabeza.

Una cabeza alargada terminada en una boca de la que asomaba unos blancos colmillos. Ojos amarillos con una pupila de gato y orejas de dragón, su alargado cuerpo era de un brillante color verde por el dorso y amarilla por el reverso. La gran criatura lanzó un grito furioso.

Azoria se transformo, pero incluso el dragón se quedaba pequeño comparado con el gran tamaño de la sierpe. El tamaño de Tomoyo era del tamaño de su cabeza y Azoria llegaba a ser ya bastante mas grande, pero nada que ver con la gran criatura. Tomoyo dejó que sus alas plumosas y blancas salieran para empezar a volar. Azoria voló a su lado. La gran sierpe, al parecer hambrienta empezó a morder el aire. Tomoyo y azoria apenas escapaban de sus bocados. Azoria se acercó más a la sierpe hasta llegar a su cuello donde mordió el laminado cuello. Los afilados dientes de Azoria no sirvieron para lograr romper ni una escama.

Entonces, Tomoyo recordó un antiguo hechizo que sonaba vagamente en su cabeza. Se acercó con cuidado hacia Azoria que todavía intentaba romper las escamas de la gigantesca criatura.

Apoyo su mano en la frente de Azoria hasta que logró canalizar su energía blanca hacia el dragón. Por su mano pasó la energía hasta que llegó a él, que aumento su energía y logró destruir una de sus escamas, dejando ver su reluciente piel verde. Azoria se alejó y lanzó una llama blanca hacia ese puntó, haciendo temblar a la sierpe.

Tomoyo abrió sus brazos hacia los lados y cerró los ojos En medió de ambas extremidades empezó a nacer una pequeña energía circular, cerró sus brazos alrededor de esta y la dirigió hacia el hueco del cuello, la sierpe parecía algo adormilad por el golpe de Azoria. Lanzó la esfera hacia allí haciendo que desgarrara la piel, donde empezó a sangrar.

La sierpe dio un alarido de dolor al sentir que el cuello le estaba sangrando. Dirigió su cabeza hacia ellos pero esquivaron su mordisco. La sierpe movió la cola y logró atrapar a Azoria por el abdomen atrapando también sus alas. Empezó a estrujar al dragón y este luchaba por liberarse mientras rugía.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y en su mano izquierda apareció un arco alba y en la otra una flecha de plata. Cargó el arco y apuntó hacia el ojo izquierdo de la sierpe. Una luz nívea rodeó la punta de la flecha y un segundo mas tarde la disparó. El ojo de la sierpe comenzó a sangrar, pero no soltaba a Azoria.

En su mano volvió a aparecer otra flecha, esta vez rodeó la cabeza de la criatura demasiado ocupada mirando como estrangulaba a Azoria, y fue a apuntar a su ojo derecho. Volvió a apuntar y otro resplandor alba apareció en la punta de la saeta antes de ser lanzada para dar en el ojo de la criatura.

La sierpe aflojó su presa y entonces azoria liberó las alas y salió. Azoria se colocó cerca de la cabeza y empezó a rasgar la escama, cuando ya empezó a ceder, la arrancó de un mordisco.

Lanzó una llama de plata hacia el boquete que había creado. Le dio en el cuello, haciendo que la criatura volviera a sangrar por ahí. La gran sierpe estaba harta de tanto golpe con lo que volvió a trincar a Azoria y a Tomoyo en un mismo agarre. El hechizo que Tomoyo le había echado a Azoria se acabó, con lo que no tenía fuerza para librarse del abrazo de la sierpe. La sierpe abrió la boca dispuesta a comerse lo que tenía en su cola. ¿Este iba a ser el fin?

Justo un segundo antes de que la boca de la sierpe descendiera acabando con la vida de ambos, unos cristales rojos destrozaron las escamas de la cola que agarraban a Azoria y Tomoyo. Volvió a romper el abrazo mortal y ambos volaron.

Azoria lanzó un rayo blanco hacia las escamas de la cara de la sierpe, intentando romper las escamas. Un gato negro con alas de mariposa se colocó al lado de Azoria y disparo otro rayo rojo de su boca, que se fundió al rayo de Azoria, rompiendo completamente las escamas por donde este pasaba. Luego, tanto Azoria como Spinel se acercaron al destrozado lado derecho de la cabeza de la criatura y mordieron el músculo de la sierpe.

Rubymoon empezó a destrozar el lado izquierdo de la cara de la sierpe, y para finalizar, la esfera verde se introdujo por la boca de la sierpe, la cual estaba gritando por el daño provocado, y luego explotó dentro de ella.

La sierpe cayó sobre la maleza completamente destrozada. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí para afirmar que la sierpe había muerto.

Tomoyo se quedó al margen, porque el susto de ser casi devorada por una sierpe, todavía no se le iba.

-Hasta que te encontramos- dijo Eriol que estaba al lado suyo.

-¡Eriol!- ella se tiró a sus brazos. A Eriol le nació un rubor rojo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, mientras que Tomoyo ni se daba cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando.

Su cabeza y manos se apoyaron en su pecho.

-Si no llegáis a venir…- Tomoyo no pudo seguir, su voz se quebró y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

-No pienses en eso, ya pasó- dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, mientras este intentaba tranquilizarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos zafiro la atraparon al instante.

Incluso con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, Tomoyo estaba hermosa. Su piel blanca como la nieve, su delicada figura… pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, sus ojos.; con aquel extraño color purpúreo parecido a la amatista. No pudo evitarlo, su cabeza se acercó a la de ella.

Vio como Eriol bajaba su cabeza hacia ella. No quería detenerle, y no sabía porque. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, mientras también se acercaba e incluso se ponía de puntillas mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Nadie detuvo lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, sus labios se unieron en un delicioso roce. Todo lo que estaba alrededor desapareció para ellos mientras el beso duraba.

Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, nuevas emociones despertaron. Hasta que todo acabó.

Se habían separado.

Por muchas palabras que uses, por mucho que te empeñes, solo apenas podrás acercarte a lo que sintieron ese momento.

"_Un beso que dura tres segundos da sensaciones para toda una eternidad._

**Continuará**

Dije que lo iba a reeditar y pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Basi tenía razón. Al primer fic hay que quererlo como a un hijo. Debo mil perdones a todos los que leían este fic pero como jamás podrá ser suficiente, e intentado compensarlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Basileia Daidojiu**

**Azura Jekyll**

**Y Shami (Eres mi anonimato preferidoooo!)**

Ojalá me perdoneis. Por cierto, quería hacer un final alternativo a la otra historia, lo haré pero además, todavía no he acabado con Kaho en hidden love… Esta se entera ¬¬ (Cone: esta lo hace para no ir a la hoguera… y tambien por que odia a Kaho nnU odio natural xD)

Espero que el siguiente cap salga pronto. Y además he decidido que mejor tardo menos en subir los capítulos pero lo hago igual de cortos. No puedo inspirarme…

**Zaphi**

**Zaphi y Cone (Leer las tonterías infantiles de la joven autora…)**

Un rato después de escribir las notas de autora:

Z: Cone… ¿Has modificado mis Notas de autora?

C: no te preocupes Zaphi, los comentarios que he escrito después están entre paréntesis.

Z: algún día descubriré como es que sabes escribir y también como es que sabes hablar ¿por cierto que haces?

C: pues escribiendo lo que estoy diciendo al igual que lo que tú has dicho y subir el capítulo que ayer se te olvido…

Z:¿quéeeee? ¡Noooo!

Zaphi coje a conejito rosa por el pescuezo de terciopelo

Z: No dejaré que mandes eso.

C: ¡Puedo escribir algo por última vez?

Z: vale

C: Sgeun un etsduio de una uivenrsdiad ignlsea, no ipmotra el odren en el que las ltears etsan ersciats, la uicna csoa ipormtnate es que la pmrirea y la utlima ltera esten ecsritas en la psiocion cocrrtea. El rsteo peuden estar ttaolmntee mal y aun pordas lerelo sin pobrleams. Etso es pquore no lemeos cada ltera por si msima preo la paalbra es un tdoo.  
Pesornamelnte me preace icrneilbe...

Z: O.O

C:lo tienes que leer en el fic…

Z:Pues es verdad…¡Increíble!


End file.
